


Rebel

by ultastro6



Series: Triumph [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where the titans are dealt with and the government is corrupt, Cliche, F/M, Future, LEVI'S MANGA LAST NAME, M/M, Multi, THE SIBLING THING EXISTS, THOUGH MIKASA DOESN'T KNOW., and armin isn't going to be weak and just follow eren around, and then happy marco returns? (haha maybe.), armin making eren beanies, bad marco endings :'), bad writers, bad writers that try, but love is a tragic thing, criminal wins the heart of person who's out to get him, eren being blonde due to..spoilers c:, everyone is dense, hooooh no, like eren won't be calling levi HEEEEIICHOU, my first attempt with first POV, so much one sided relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultastro6/pseuds/ultastro6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone has three hearts. The one that they show strangers, ordinary people on the street. The second, that you only show family.. and the one that was put on this world to walk beside you. Your soul-mate. The third is the one that you keep to yourself. It contains far too much truth to show everyone else." I have been following those words for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And this is the start of my first ever fan-fiction. I'm basing it off of pieces of things I've learned about corrupted governments, things I've read before. I do have a hovering plot line, however, I'm always up for ideas, so feel free to swing by my tumblr(see profile) to message or ask, or leave a comment below to help me out!

> EREN
> 
>  

* * *

I'm looking around. Searching, always searching. My brother, older and younger. Mom. Do they even know I'm alive? I forgot that they don't. That I live so close to them that I can see what they are having for dinner. But they don't know it's me. I'm dead. I was killed. No... I'm alive. I don't think I've been more so.

 

I laugh as I hear the guns behind me, smashing into the houses as I turned and ran through an alley. I am just getting back from a small quest. Stealing some possessions from Sina, I'm sure the rich won't even notice. I lose my thoughts as I hear the police chasing after me. I skid into more alleys, making my path as complicated as I could. Finally, I pulled up a storm drain and dropped through, closing it behind me. I keep running. The water is disgusting, and the smell is putrid. But I have to keep running. The familiar pain in my knee is back, and it's excruciating. I don't know how long I've been running before I see a ladder leading up, and I climb it, spending quite a few minutes trying to open it.

 

"Hah," I mutter in a please voice to myself. "Guess those police can't handle getting dirty." I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my dark brown hair out of my eyes. I finally manage to push the cover up, and I don't bother to replace it. I'm too busy scaling a building. My foot presses on the bricks. Here in the poor sector, all the houses are falling apart. I curse as a brick falls and I lose the grip for my left foot. I look down and I find a new place. I keep going. My strong fingertips dig into the small crevices until I'm ok the roof.

 

I'm Eren Jaeger, well-known criminal to this land. Well known under the alias: “Trost”, I suppose. It was given to me by the United Forces of Sina, which is now a democracy. The United Forces of Sina, sometimes shorted to Democracy, is one of the funniest things I’ve heard. I'm not sure why it's called “Democracy” or “United Forces”. My father told me that democracy was when the people ruled. We don't have that, and we certainly aren’t united. The rest of our land is taken by titans, but, we have made better technology; cannons that are much more powerful and accurate. We easily claimed back the land. However, rumor has it that there is a settlement not too far away from us, where they use titan shifters to help protect them and gain more land. My father, when he left me so many years ago, said he came back from there. He says it’s wonderful, with shining buildings. I wonder why he came back.

 

Anyway, our problem is now within the people. Within our new walls. The ones that I personally helped rebuild. It never had to be this way, but it ended up so. The person that died, or maybe the one that should be dead. The one that followed orders to some extent but improvised the rest; that was the real Eren Jaeger. My street name is Trost. The first battle that humanity won.

 

I pass the wanted signs asking for “Trost”. I grin again as I run along the roof tops, sliding down the shingles before launching into the air, my 3D Maneuver Gear helping me cover ground. The wanted signs are all different. They all have inaccurate and different photos of me. I dye my hair often, and even cover my skin with mud and pig blood; every picture is different. Brown hair with green eyes, black hair with hazel eyes. Short hair, long hair. Bangs, no bangs. They have no idea.

 

I'm not sure why I'm thinking so much on this mission, but I forget about everything when I see the shape of another person on the ground. I grin as I use my gear to soften my landing, swinging over to the person and landing on balance, right leg first.

 

The person is no other than my best friend. He's my tactical strategist, and he helps me with everything. He knows the schedules of the soldiers, the underground transports. He also handles ever thing financially, and even makes me these super cool hats. This is my buddy Armin.

 

"Armin," I start, somewhat breathless from my journey. "I'm glad you are alright. Look, I have 2,000 Notes." I pulled out the wad of green paper, handing it to the blonde.

 

Armin grinned at me, but that look of happiness was gone quickly. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "This isgreat and all,” He paused, his eyes darting around before he cautiously uses my street name. “Trost, but... You should hit the showers.” He said the first part somewhat sheepishly, but the shyness slip as he recognized something off. “And where is your beanie?!"

 

"What do you mean, Armin? All I did was run through the sewers, like you told me." I said defensively, my tone almost teasing in a way, crossing my arms. I ran a hand through my hair, which was caked with mud (and other things you probably don’t want to hear about, including pig blood) and most of the dry parts flaked away. “Shit!” I say, rushing my curse word. I must’ve lost it during my run. “I’m sorry.” I say, looking down.

 

"I don't care what I told you! You stink like hell! And I can’t believe you lost another hat!" His voice was mildly upset, though he grinned, letting me see that it wasn’t that big of a deal to him. “Just go shower,” he said, rolling his eyes and pushing me away towards the house.

 

"Fine," I mumble as I enter the house that we were standing in front of. It's small. It's only one bath and one bed, but it's nice. We are lucky to afford it. I move to the bathroom, starting the water as I look at my reflection in a mirror on the wall. My skin and hair is stringy with the odd substances I had rubbed into it to help with my “changing identity”. My hair is nearly pitch black with it on, and I touch it to receive a nice, completely covered-in-mud-and-other-things hand. I'm used to it though, and just rinse it away with the water. I strip down and step inside the warm water of the shower, reaching for the soap and running it along the drying substance on my body and in my hair. My hair is bleached white under the dirt, and I rub the soap into my hair, the softness of it brushes against my fingertips. I think it has to do with something that happened a long time ago, back when I could’ve been a rich snob in the Gem sector.

 

I sigh at the memory. About why I should be dead. But I drop it; it brings too much pain to think about the bad days. I'm not interested in thinking about that anymore. Happy thoughts. I smile as the hot water beats on my back, the water dropping in murky brown into the drain.

 

"Two thousand notes," I murmur to himself "Armin and I could purchase an entire ham." I nearly drool at the thought of such rich food. "Poor kid probably hasn't had ham in a while...” I frown at the thought, and wish that Armin could've been given a better life. My green eyes are hidden by my eyelids as I ponder. My hands are still scrubbing in my hair, patches of mud coming off and revealing my hair.

 

My hair used to be brown, nearly black. I look weird with such blond hair, and I like it more when it's black. Armin and I usually buy wash-away dye in case I need to change looks, but if we are low on money I resort to mud. I tend to use black in public. My eyes finally open as I turn off the water, grabbing my towel and drying my hair and body. Some parts of mud come off with the towel and the harsh scrubbing, and I shake the towel inside the shower to make less of a mess. I rinse the small clumps of mud down the drain, watching the dark streaks they left on the shower floor. I change into my casual clothes; a green shirt and pants. I brush my hair with my hands, pulling my fingers through it sloppily. Our brush was stolen long ago, but it's not like appearance matters anymore. I quickly move out of the bathroom to get to Armin, throwing my dirty clothes into a hamper on the way.

 

"Hey, kiddo," I mumble happily as I see him cooking something. Even though he actually is a year older than I am, he always seems younger. His face is round, but his appearance is no match for his heart and brain. His strategies and courage are what keeps me going. I look over his shoulder to see him putting potatoes into the oven. This is how we bake them, now. We couldn’t afford the stronger, newer ovens, so we just have a small, weak oven and a few small pots and pans. It works well enough. "I love potatoes." I say with a grin. It truly wasn't a lie. I couldn't afford- literally- to not like any types of food.

 

"Eren, we have potatoes every day. And you say that every single day. I am glad that you like them, but... seriously, before I start calling you potato boy." Armin stares at me as he speaks, narrowing his eyes slightly, though he wears a grin.

 

"I can't help it! But potato boy...really?" I shake my head slightly. "Remember the real potato girl? Sasha?" My voice is cautious, and I’m watching Armin to see his reaction.

 

A sad, longing look replaced the small grin on Armin's face, and I'm almost upset for bringing it up. "Yeah," was his soft reply. "She would totally kick your ass for some of these." He said the last bit slower, but I smile at it.

 

"She sure would." Was all I said, and Armin and I just sat, watching the potatoes in the oven. When we took them out, for some reason, the potatoes weren't as tasty, no matter how much salt I put on them. They were bland. I think Armin felt the same way. Maybe they were just a bad batch…

 

We ate them anyway.

 

We had finished our potatoes after a while, savoring them over small talk. For a while, I kind of forgot what it was like to be the most wanted criminal of the democracy. Armin is counting up our savings as I clean up the scraps. I can hear the soft, rushed whispering as he counts them by hundreds. We are saving up for vaccinations, or any emergencies. We could run, or buy new identities. I run my hand through my abnormal beach blonde hair. Usually, only leaders can have such hair colors, which is yet another reason why I make it dirty. People here work all day. Digging through trash to find food, working in factories. Building houses, but not for them. For the rich people who are sent to keep an eye on us. For the soldiers.

 

A long, monotonous beep is heard from outside, and Armin and I hardly exchange a look as we exit our house. There are people standing on the side of the road, looking up. The screen on the skyscraper for my sector shines bright as it clicks to life.

 

" _Please stand for the pledge of allegiance._ " The monotonous computer-like voice begins.

 

My neighbors had placed their right fist over their heart, thumb outwards and their left arm behind their back. This was our salute for a while, and I remember "offering my heart" to a completely different cause just a few years ago. However, it was during these thoughts that I realized I was in public with my blonde hair. I sent Armin an odd look, and his eyes widened with terror. But he quickly shook his head, mouthing the words to the pledge. I followed.

 

The wait seemed tremendous, but no one complained. There were soldiers everywhere, with their guns up. The words show up on the screen, and the repeating of the memorized words was all I heard from my neighbors. Even Armin whispered the words.

 

" _I pledge of allegiance, to the land, of the United Forces of Sina. And to this democracy, in which we stand, one world, one nation, under strength and power to all._ "

 

I mouth the words, my green eyes focused on the screen. I know the things that could happen. I can hear the gun shots, the screaming and the collapsing of bodies. But nothing happens to me. I must've been convincing enough. I can't pledge to this. The life we are living now. We love out of fear, not from the titans, but from ourselves. Our own corrupt society. I gave my heart up for the strength of humanity. And this isn't our strength.

 

I remember that my father used to say there was a world outside from here called America, which is where the Democracy of Sina based their pledge off of. This was one of the very small amounts of things he said.

 

My father is dead now, however. He got caught trying to sneak me and a few of my closest friends, along with my mother, into the neighboring lands. We had reclaimed the land from the titans, and he says that there is another settlement over there. However, the Democracy of Sina has told us nothing about this. Everyone was sure that if another place was open to settlers, we would be told. After all, that would solve our overpopulation problem.

 

But we got caught. My father was always in trouble with the government. He was too concerned about the outdoor world. The President and the few other Elites said that he would "bring danger to the land within the walls". Where we used to have three walls, Maria, Rose and Sina, we live in one big one. Sina. Or so they say. We built more and more walls, and even though we are separated, we don't call them 'districts' we call them 'sectors'. I live in the Quartz sector, one of the poorest. Most of the sectors are named after types of rocks or gems. The sectors inside of the old Sina are generally the well-liked gem sectors, while everywhere else are rock sectors, or nonprecious gems, like, as I said before, quartz.

 

But throughout the pledge, this is all I can think about. It's not until Armin pinches my arm that I look down at him, and he sends a dangerous look to my hair, I quickly nod and I'm walking back to the house. Slow, to not look suspicious, but fast enough to be quick. Sometimes Armin gets in trouble for his hair color, but people realize that he's born with it. Most of the patrols are nice to him. He did well on his trials, but his family all passed on and he had no money. He would've been a great military general.

 

We slowly enter the house and click the door shut, and we release the breath we were holding. "I need to get my beanie back," I mumble, my left hand running through my hair.

 

Armin looks up, frowning. "I can't believe you lost it... But I can make you a new one. Brown. Maybe green. Hazel. Whatever is on sale."

 

I feel awful about losing the beanie, even still. Armin makes them for me sometimes, when we have a lot of spare money. I lost the last one on a previous run, where I had jumped out of a three story building, use a sheet behind me as a parachute. The wind must have knocked it off or something. I'm not worried. All they can find out is that the DNA belongs to some dead person, and finding a possession of a dead person from the lesser valued sectors is not a big surprise.

 

"I'm sorry," I say, looking down. My green eyes are downcast, but Armin just shakes his head.

 

"Whatever," he says with a sigh. "Like I said, when we have more money I can go out and find some string for sale.

 

I nod, moving towards the bedroom. It's just a simple mattress on the floor, with a few tattered blankets that we either found, stole, or bought. It keeps us warm enough. My bare feet are cold against the wood, and I slowly pull the blankets onto the bed. Though I didn't really enjoy doing chores, Armin and I liked things a specific way. Even in runs, I liked to stick to a plan. Yes, I can run off track and I can improvise, but I would prefer not to.

 

I pad over towards the solitary window in the room and pull up the blinds so I can see out. There is the house with my mom. My brothers. I smile as I think about them, but I feel myself getting envious and upset when I see my mom hugging them. That could've been me, if none of this happened. I hear shuffling behind me and I turn, relieved to see it was only Armin. I grin at him and flop onto the mattress. "I made it," I say, lifting up the pile of blankets and slithering under.

 

Armin smiled and pat the blankets gently before laying on top of them. "Well done!" He said nearly sarcastically. Silence filled the room, but it was comfortable, our shoulders touching gently.

 

"Be more careful about your hair," was all he said, and looking over at him, I realize that he is still worried about that. He shouldn't be worried for me, but I'm glad he cares.

 

"I'll try," I say, grimacing. "I just heard the noise and figured that I had to go immediately. Next time I'll grab a hat or something. Promise." I smile at him, my head turning slightly to look at him, and he does the same.

 

Our smiles mirror each other before he looks back up at the ceiling. "Good night, Eren."

 

I close my eyes, a distant smile on my tired lips. "Good night, Armin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! I'm planning to be uploading a new chapter every Wednesday, or if I get rather busy, perhaps every other Wednesday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get to hear a little bit about Levi.

>  LEVI

* * *

 

It's not hard for me. Nothing is, I think, as I walk down the halls of my college. My dress shoes click quietly against the tile floor. The schools sure are more clean, I think appreciatively. However, I'm somewhat glad to be graduating. For my age, I should be a first-year. But I'm graduating this year. And I can be off on the front lines, fighting. I miss it.

 

Perhaps I should explain myself. I'm Levi, Sina's only prodigy. I'm the one who scored a perfect 1500 on my trial. The trial is a test you have to take after middle school to determine which high school and college you are going to, but also to decide if you will live in the gem sector or the "slum sector" as it's beginning to be called.

 

However, I, of course, live in the gem sector. With no questions wrong, no problems in my athletic ability, and my sibling as a soldier, I was made for greatness. I am going to be in the hierarchy of Sina forever. My older sibling, Hanji, has graduated already and is a Captain in the military. Though it was a difficult switch from scouting legion back to school, I'm glad to be getting out very soon.

 

I remind myself of this as I walk outside of my school. It's my lunch break, but I don't plan to be back.

 

The worlds most-known criminal is a former scouting legion member. He's identifiable by the 3DMG on his waist, which most soldiers ditched after we found a way to fight back with cannons. He also wears the jacket on every crime he has done. I wrinkle my nose, chuckling. Which of my old comrades would rebel? Could it be Historia, against her father?

 

Though Historia should be next in like for the throne, it's actually Petra. The Elites decided that we needed someone with military experiences, but was also considerate enough to the civilians. And in order for Mr. Reiss to accept the offer of having a former military soldier, it would have to be one of his choosing. And he had chosen Petra. Though it was a surprise to most civilians that he didn't pick his daughter, it was no surprise to me.

 

So, with former scouting legion in the next-in-line, why fight. Perhaps Ymir, who was always backing up Historia. However, Ymir is rumored to be out of the walls for a few years now. The criminal's real name is unknown at this point, but most people have started calling him, "Trost." This is for the rather silly reason which is: "Trost was the first battle humanity won."

 

Nonetheless, the name stuck. I suppose that it is better than "Criminal 001." We hardly know anything about the criminal. His fingerprints are always either impartial or non-existent. We have never gotten a blood sample. His endurance, strength and improvising is out of this world. He climbed the skyscraper in his sector in only six minutes and forty seconds.

 

I'm standing in front of the skyscraper of my sector; Ruby. All of them are the same height, used to shown important announcements from Sina. I stare up at it, eyeing the small hand and footholds. I pull out my stopwatch using my left hand, my dominant right hand gripped in the first hand hold. I can see places that I should use to hold my weight, and I let out a short breath.

 

"Ready," I murmur slowly. "Set." I continue, resting my stopwatch rope around my neck, the small device still in my left hand. "Go!" I exclaim, slamming my thumb into the button as the plastic device slammed into my chest. Instantly I'm scaling up the wall, my boots giving me a boost as I get a grip and then force myself higher. I can hear the stopwatch beep, meaning that it's been six minutes and forty seconds. I let out a frustrated grunt, but I keep going. I look up, and I'm close. I think I might be around the midway point. I let out a soft chuckle as I climb.

 

The average person in the gem sector would say this is impossible. That climbing the tower could only be done in 15 minutes, even by a soldier. But Trost is a legendary criminal, and I'm Sina's prodigy. I hum to myself, and I'm only a few minutes away to the top of the grey metal building, with windows of strong, bullet proof glass. I'm climbing up the side, and soon I reach the screen. My hand reaches for the top corner, pulling myself up. I finally reach the top of the screen, the top of my toes resting on the surface as I look up and continue climbing. It is then that I hear loud noises. My peripheral vision shows me that these noises are actually helicopters, and I frown.

 

"Levi, we want you to get down immediately." A speaker voice said, and I let go of the building with one hand to turn off my stopwatch. Eight minutes, six seconds. I probably would've reached the top by ten, or at least twelve minutes.

 

The person speaking must've realized his mistake, as he corrects himself quickly. "We want you to grab the ladder from the helicopter." I sigh and nod, my narrowed eyes looking over as they drop the ladder and move closer. I reach out with my right hand and barely grab one of the rungs, using my grip on the building with my feet to help boost me up. My left hand grabs the rung above my right, and then it's just climbing from there. My arm muscles strain without the foot support I used to have, but I remember pull-ups, and this helps me figure out what I have to do.

 

Eventually, I'm in the helicopter, meeting the angry face of Hanji. She throws me a set of the radio communications headset, and I put it on, readying myself for a lecture.

 

"Again." Was all my sibling said, her red hair moving in the wind from outside. I shut the door. "Again, you disobey not only the school, but my rules as well." I don't look at Hanji, my eyes downcast. I recall a time where we fought side by side for humanity. But now, she's my adopted sister. She treats me like a little brother.

 

"You could always take me with you on your missions," I say hopefully. I miss being out.

 

"No." Was my one worded reply, and I roll my eyes. Since when did our roles and conversations switch sides.

 

"How will we catch Trost if we can't even beat him in strength and stamina." I say, narrowing my eyes.

 

"Intelligence and luck." Hanji says, looking over at me. "One of which you have."

 

I meet Hanji's eyes expectantly, wondering what my sibling meant.

 

"You are extremely intelligent, you have been ever since grade school. However, your luck is... hardly even noticeable. Perhaps if you had more luck, we wouldn't have to have these meetings after all your stunts." Hanji grins, and I shake my head.

 

This is Hanji, for you. Though she most likely was angry at first, she seems to agree that my "stunts" are important in my growing.

 

"I got you out of school, for the day. You can go home and spend time with your cat."

 

I roll my eyes at the mentioning of the cat, who I named Wings. I named it with a few of my old friends in the scouting legion. Petra is one of them. Along with Auruo. I force the thought away, as it's not necessary. I can feel myself walking through the library that's known as my brain, and I, the librarian, carrying this book about those friends, and locking it far away into the cells of darkness.

 

"Thanks," I say to Hanji, who is still looking at me expectantly.

 

Hanji rolls her eyes. "Seriously though, Levi. Stop with the stunts. Study for now, and when you graduate you can do them."

 

The helicopter touches the ground, finally, and I take off the headset that we were talking through.

 

I hop off the helicopter first, throwing open the door and jumping, my knees absorbing the entire shock. I slowly fall into a sitting position, and the whirring of the helicopter slowly comes to a stop as the pilot stopped, and I feel Hanji pulling me by my collar to get to my feet.

 

She's yelling at me for something or other, but she silences when Erwin approaches. Everyone does a salute; Hanji and I to Erwin, and Erwin to us. They are of the same rank. Their leader is Dot Pixis, though they usually just call him "the boss".

 

"Boss told me to come here to help you, if there was any trouble, Captain Hanji." Erwin says, and I look between the two.

 

"Actually, could you please take my little brother to our apartment." Hanji says, and I scowl slightly at the "little brother". I can't tell if she means the small age difference, or height. But with the cheeky way she always looked when she started to first say it, I'll have to guess that it's both.

 

Erwin clasps his hands on my shoulders and forces me to walk towards the car, and I sigh as I do so. "So, Erwin. How was your day." I stated, though I should've used a questioning tone.

 

Erwin just shakes his head. "It was fine, Levi. Another daredevil act from you? Nearly worried Hanji shitless. In the middle of a lead on a criminal when suddenly," he pauses and changes his tone to sound like the school principal. "Uh, yeah.. Captain Hanji, Levi is no longer in the school." He shakes his head. "You'll be the end of her."

 

I shrug, though I do feel a little bad. "If Hanji took me on her missions with her, I wouldn't have to find things to do when I'm bored." I remark.

 

"Hanji is trying to keep you safe. After you went to the last mission and got stabbed in the arm she decided that it was too dangerous for you, and I think she's right. More importantly, you should respect your sibling's and friend's opinion, and live with it. You're supposed to graduate this year anyway. You'll probably be placed in the Platinum Sector."

 

The Platinum Sector is the highest sector. It's within the walls of the original Sina, and is very loosely populated. It's for the best of the best citizens, the military police and of course, the ruling King, Mr. Reiss.

 

I reply with a quick and indifferent, "Maybe." The conversation ending as we reached my apartment that I shared with Hanji. Don't get me wrong. It's huge. It's just part of a complex. I nod slightly to Erwin, who is now driving away.

 

I enter my house, calling for Wings. The cat peeks it's head from the upstairs, and I look up at her. "Come on, Wings! It's just me!" The cat slowly trots down the steps and walks to me. For some reason, my cat often hangs around me or comes when I call, but it's nice to see an animal so nice to me.

 

When she gets close enough, I scratch the top of her head and listen to her purr. After a minute or two I walk away, moving towards the kitchen to make me something to eat.

 

Though it's only been a couple of years since we have gained back all of the land lost, a lot of technology has come out. Some materials we find from small expeditions outside of the wall. By we, I mean the small about of scouting legion left, for most of them decided to become workers, as we don't go outside the walls offer anymore. The garrison is a weak army force from the slum and/or Gem sector; for those who score around 800 to 1200. Anyone from either sector who gets above 1200 is automatically bumped into Sina, and put in the military police. Everyone has the option to either be in their military section or they can choose to be a worker; except those in Sina. As long as you passed, you were put into the military police. Funny how things changed.

 

Not only our society, but a lot of daily things have changed. Even to the simplest new discoveries like stronger and more accurate cannons. All of our houses are no longer simple with just stone or wood, and in fact, most cities are this boring shade of grey, white and black. The street lamps are a fluorescent shade of blue, which come from special kinds of... Algae? I don't recall exactly. They are apparently fluorescent at night. Hanji was rather excited about this when they first came it about it.

 

Hanji is nearly four years older than me at age 23. I'm only 19. Or rather, that's what the doctors said. They wanted to keep the commanders of the survey legion young until the titans were, for sure, weaker than humanity. So they came up with some kind of drug. Hanji wanted me to take it. I probably wouldn't have if she didn't convince me.

 

Sure enough, eventually, I started looking younger. My face got more round, my eyes larger and the bags under them diminishing. I didn't get shorter. Hanji looks the same. Erwin... Looks hardly different. Just a rounder face.

 

I think about all the advancements we have made as I cook myself dinner, and hearing me open the refridgerator, I hear a loud pounding down the stairs. A small hiss from my cat, Wings, confirms my assumptions; it's Sawney- the dog that Hanji named after her miraculous titan. The large dog comes bounding towards me, jumping and pressing its front legs against my upper leg. I grumble at him, shaking my leg to get him away.

 

I decide to just make a microwave meal because I'm feeling particularly lazy and I would rather hit the gym than stay here and cook. I open the box and throw the plastic tray in the microwave, setting the times. I throw a small biscuit at Sawney, watching him leap into the air to catch it. Sawney is something like a collie, though instead of black spots he has brown.

 

A beep catches both the attention of me and Sawney, and I quickly move to the microwave. My meal is cooked, as perfect as it could be, and I sit down at the table and start to eat. It has some chicken parts, and as I get more full, I throw some at Sawney, setting one or two aside for Wings.

 

I put my trash and silverware away, locating Wings and picking her up. I carried her to where I put the spare chicken, offering them to her with my free hand (as I has my right hand wrapped behind her front legs). She licks the first gingerly before snapping her small jaw around them, chewing thoroughly. I set her down, but she doesn't leave, and I take the second and kneel, giving it to her. She meows after she's finished, and I pet the top of her head.

 

As I'm washing my hands, I look out the kitchen window to see young children playing frisbee outside. How nice it is to see people just a few years younger than "me", (who, after the medication, is now "19") not learning how to fight for their lives.

 

I make sure to leave some more cat food, waiting for her to finish. I have to keep Sawney away, as he has a tendency to try and steal Wings' food. Once she is done, then I poor some dog food for Sawney. Leaving water in two bowls for them, I change into gym clothes and sneakers before walking out of the house.

 

I lock the door behind me, putting the key back into my pocket. Around me, I see soldiers patrolling, and I notice the roses on their jackets. Garrison. I study their guns. A newer model, it's one of the ones that have a silencer, I think.

 

We exchange nods, and I keep walking towards the gym. I flash the door my ID card, and the door opens. I'm on the treadmills in an instant, but not soon after I'm working on punching bags and then bench pressing.

 

I keep working until I'm tired, then I walk home, take a luxurious bath, change into my silk pajamas and head up my elegant spiral staircase to my room. I fall asleep quickly, comfortable under my sheets. I don't hear Hanji come back, as I was too absorbed in my sleep.

 

Wings had curled against my leg as I slept, her nimble tabby-grey body causing my eyes to open slightly. "Wings," I mutter, her green eyes closing. I let out a sigh as I rest against my white pillow. The blankets are crisp and everything smells clean. My hand gently runs along her head, petting her chin and ears until I feel myself dozing off.

 

I quickly fall back asleep, dreaming. I dream about being at someone's funeral. Everyone has blacked out faces, and I cannot tell who is who. I shake hands with the black blobs, and from their misty grip I assume that whoever died was important. The Elector? Is this even a real dream?

 

I look around in my dream. The casket is closed and the sky is cloudy. What gloomy weather for a gloomier day. My tongue snakes across my bottom lip, and I turn to feel a gaze. There's two black figures further spaced from the rest. I can hear whispering, but it's nothing distinguishable. Just like wind. Their words swivel around me, and I close my eyes to hopefully distinguish the words. Hearing silence, I open my eyes. Raindrops hit my cheeks, and I look up. More water runs down my form as I realize everyone has disappeared. I move towards the casket, the casket was in soft grey marble, with rubies and diamonds encrusted on the casket sides. A shaking hand moves to run through my black hair, which is sticking closely to my head due to the rain.

 

The waterdrops run down the sides of the casket, and my right hand rests against the surface. I open my mouth to speak, but it's silent. As if the words have been stolen from my own throat. I take a deep inhale of the cold air, calming my senses down. I want to talk, give my grievances, but I don't even know who it is; even if I could speak, I would still be at a loss.

 

I start to shove the cover off, my muscles still a strain against the heavy weight of the lid. It won't budge, and slowly the imagine darkens. I lose hold of the dream, and dissolve into a dreamless sleep. I am aware that I'm sleeping, but my dreams won't come back to me.

 

By the time I wake up, it's time to go to school. I hear Hanji cooking, and I slowly budge into my uniform, wrinkling my nose as I slide down the bannister of the stairs. My sibling excitedly wraps their arms around me, resting her chin on the top of my head.

 

"Morning," I say, my voice somewhat rumbling in my throat as I spoke.

 

"Morning!" Was Hanji's all too excited reply, and I shake my head, moving over to the counter island to receive my plate of breakfast. Omelette, I thought with a slight smile, sitting in my chair and leaning back. We ate in peaceful conversation in our home, with it's glittering lights and shining floors.

 

I'm glad I live in the Gem Sectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to point out a few things. I really.. really wanted to make Hanji non-binary story, and I'm extremely disappointed in myself for being unable to. So I will basically avoid pronouns as much as I can, but if it gets repetitive, I will use female pronouns. However, when she is in the military and delivering orders, people will say "Sir!" Okay. Also, here's a picture of Sawney: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/6e/ea/f4/6eeaf49952b758cfc8f9cd41394ec69e.jpg and Wings: http://www.listofimages.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/green-eyes-beautiful-black-cat-cute-green-eyes-grey-kitty-tabby.jpg . I really just wanted to have them down so I wouldn't forget. To avoid later questioning, I wanted Wings to be more of Levi's animal, so I didn't want it to be "Sawney and Bean." I know for a fact that Sawney is spelled differently from anime/manga, but this is the way I prefer. This chapter has not been beta'd, but I will be sure to edit it when it is. Happy Wednesday, folks! Remember, my tumblr is www.hollikyo.tumblr.com. If you have any comments or fanart that you may have, feel free to message me, or make a post and tag: triumph by hollikyo OR triumph fanfic. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

> EREN

* * *

 

It was only a few nights later, and Armin and I were conversing over small bowls of chili. Armin had gone to the store, small knife blades in his boots. He had picked out yarn that was on sale, and bought a medium-sized ham. He had come back with a big smiling grin on his face.

On the first night we had ham and potatoes, and it took us over two hours to finish. The small portions of ham we cut for ourselves sat on our tongues. We had to make it last as long as possible.

The next night, Armin put canned red beans, canned corn and the leftover cooked ham in a pot to make us chili. It's what we are eating tonight, and we have just enough for tomorrow as well.

Armin's blonde hair is getting too long now, and he borrows rubber bands and other hair ties to pull his hair back into a ponytail, though his bangs and some of his hair is too short to be pulled back. I always cut mine with my dagger, it's uneven, and I'm well known for my dangerously-tussled hair that "can never be styled". It's not like it matters, anyway. I will never be on the screens like the actors and actresses. I'll never be any high rank for the Democracy. The United Forces of Sina.

During this particular night, we listen to the radio. Armin is sitting on the floor of the bedroom, his back leaning against the wall, his pillow going from the back of his head to his shoulder bones as he tried to get comfortable. I hear the quiet clicking of the metal needles. My green eyes follow towards the source, which is just Armin's nimble fingers moving between the crocheting needles. The yarn is a brown that reminds me of my past, of the jacket I used to wear so proudly. However, the yarn changes to a darker brown, like my old hair color and I just smile.

"That will look awesome," I complimented, Armin's startled eyes looking at me.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed in appreciation, and I just beam in response.

He has hardly grown up. His chin is more defined now, and his cheekbones are more visible, but despite that and his hair being longer, there's not much of a difference. He has the same small frame, still shorter than me. His eyes, that have always wanted to see the outside world, are the same. He has the same ambitions, but he adapted to this new society well. Without the titans as a threat, society has crumbled. Poverty, confusion, over-population. Our leader, King Mr. Reiss, carries the leadership "as well as he can".

I focus into the radio, who is speaking on the crackly quality. "I am going to make the passing grade for trials from 800 to 900. Students that finish with middle school are to take the test before high school. This is to promote more successful generations and to protect Sina!" The audience bursts into cheers. A small scowl crosses my face. The audience is probably filled with Elites, who live within the gem sectors. Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Topaz. They can afford their education, they have the better schools. They don't have people on the streets, or foreclosing homes, or people robbing banks and each other just to get a few Notes for food or blankets.

I feel a gaze, and I look up slowly. He's worried, I think. He seems confused, but the way he furrows his eyebrows and wrinkles his nose for just a few seconds lets me see his concern. I've known Armin too long to not realize this.

"It's just a sensitive topic," I murmur, and realization dawns on him as he flushes and nods his head.

"Sorry, I forgot!" He apologized in a rush, but I just shake my head.

"We have hardly talked about it," I said, my right hand moving, palm up in a "it-doesn't-matter-Armin-I'm-certain-about-it-being-okay" action. The blonde just rolls his eyes before continuing. I notice that it's hardly a quarter done, but it has only been a short while. With nothing to do, I lay on the bed and close my eyes.

I don't fall asleep, though. I listen to the radio. I wince as an obnoxious, monotonous beep comes from the radio. "Military Police will be searching through homes in the-." There's a break here, there always is. The next part used to make me laugh, at how choppy the sentences were, but now it makes me worried. I know where this is going.

"-Obsidian," There's a brief pause between the names of the sectors, and I don't have to listen to know. I whisper the words along with the radio broadcast. "Quartz," My somewhat raspy voice overlaps with the radio, as I tried to imitate the static. "Stone, and Talc sectors for plague control. Please remember that if you are in these sectors, that you open your door when the police come, or else they will kick your door down. Thank you for your cooperation and never ending loyalty to the United Forces of Sina." The broadcast is then over, returning to its gentle music.

However, despite how unsurprised I am, Armin is freaking out. "Shit!" He said, rushing the word. I look over at him in interest, and he shakes his head. "This beanie, it will never be done by then."

I chuckle and look over at him as I speak: "That's the worst of your problems? We can just say my employees threw me into a bucket of bleach as punishment for not reaching my quota. That's a temporary fix, right?" I say, closing my right eye and using my left to look over at him.

He lowers his needles and gives me a deadpan look, but eventually sighs. "It's a better plan then trying to get this done." He admits slowly.

"Plus, they have to go through the entire Stone sector. That will take at least an hour. You've got this. Stone is one of the biggest sectors in this area!" I say this almost in a giddy tone, and I'm please by the smile that is now worn on Armin's face.

"Alright!" He said, getting back to work. Often he calls me over, making sure the hat fits, and making adjustments if he had to, which were generally minor. He was good at this by now.

It was about one and a half hours later- which I had counted in my head to keep me awake- when I heard the distant marching. I hear loud metallic clicking over it, and I'm disappointed to see Armin rushing.

"Take your time," I warn, and he slows down. He's nervous, and his hands are shaking slightly. I move over to him, hugging and leaning my chin on his right shoulder, watching his small movements to make the hat.

After a few more minutes, he finishes it, reaching over to scissors and cutting off the hat from the yarn. Armin places it on my head, making sure it fit, he leaned over towards the bed, pushing me off and nearly making himself fall onto his side as he reached for a hair tie. He pulls all my hair back, and I grumble. The ponytail is not long at all, but it keeps some hair out of my face. He then puts the small knitted hat on my head, and I grin at.

"Beanie~" I cooed to my hat happily, chuckling at the odd look I received from my friend.

But every ghost of a smile is gone as we hear the door knock. The hat has enough holes to see through to my blonde hair, but it just seems like my hair is supplied with lots of colors. I praise Armin for picking yarn with two different colors. I snap out of it as I hear Armin unlocking the door, and quickly following after him. The soldiers burst in, two with guns and the others investigating. They have gloves on, but I just let out a low chuckle. They don't even need them. These stupid Gem sector police get yearly vaccinations.

But I feel, rather than hear what happens next. I heard a crack, and then a boom. I look around, but Armin's still there. I walk over to him, who is by the window, letting the police look through our food and other things. They take a few cups of chili, but looking over, we still probably have enough for a small meal for tomorrow.

That's the least of my thoughts, looking at the dead bodies outside. Some of them are still twitching, and I feel my gaze drifting up the street as I see a limping person. Distantly, I can hear that it's a young boy, maybe even my age. "Oh my God." I whisper, looking at the boy coming closer.

Armin slowly reaches for my hand, and I look over to see him shaking. "It's Connie," he says quietly, but I already knew. How he did was a mystery to me, with his nearsightedness.

I'm about to go outside and help Connie, but the officials are barricading my house. One with a gun goes outside, and holds it up, aiming at my comrade.

I hear the soldier yell, "Do you have the plague?"

The small reply as the man walks closer, "....vaccine, ...please... money."

I'm trying to decipher it, as I didn't catch all of it. I expect the soldier to lower his gun. He didn't have the plague. He was just asking for a vaccine so he didn't get it. I look over at Armin, but he is tense. Maybe I was wrong. The soldier looks through the gun.

Another crack, and a body moves to the ground. I feel a jolt next to me. I watch Connie fall, his mouth moving.

I hardly realize that I'm crying, until I become aware of the liquid that dripped to my hands. My eyes are burning, the memory forever etched in my brain. Armin is trying not to cry. He's trying to be strong for me. Through my shaking breaths I hear him murmur.

"He's with Sasha now," he says weakly. "Eating everything they want to. Slacking off like they did in training."

I smile weakly, wiping away the few tears running down my cheeks. They're in a better place. And they're together. I nod, showing Armin that I understand.

The Military Police take a quick saliva sample, sticking it in a test tube. They swish the liquid, which slowly turns a shade of emerald green. I watch to make sure Armin has a green result as well. He does, to my relief. We both offer a small, weak smile to each other. We are okay. We are safe.

But looking outside, at all the things happening. They step over and on the dead, not even noticing; or if they did, not caring. The bodies of plague victims are being thrown onto a truck by people in protective suits and gloves. The bodies of those who tried to escape, or for people like Connie, ones who died begging for mercy. I'm happy that he's now with Sasha, as the two got closer after we gained back our land. As the need for expeditions outside of our development decreased, many people started trying to get on with life, get over the scars of the past.

People like Levi, Erwin and Hanji were able to do that, I guess. I will never forget the people who died. I refused to let them die and be forgotten. I was told that we carried their cause, but humanity wasn't victorious. We just took back what was ours. We won back our land, but the titans are still ruling the rest of the world. They are the true victors.

They told me that I would have gone into the Platinum sector, even with my bad test results. All I had to do was pledge my allegiance. But I couldn't do it. And when I came back with not even a 700 on my trial test, I knew I would be forced into the slums. But, nothing really happens as it's supposed to. It doesn't matter, though. I'm here now, and I have my best friend.

I look over at him, and his hand curls gently over mine, his fingers slowly moving to fit in the cracks of my hand. I squeeze his hand as we look outside the window, watching the soldiers. They mark the doors of people who have the plague with a red x, two diagonal lines intersecting each other. People are locked in there and the soldiers continue on, a covered disinfectant truck coming by and busting down the door and taking everyone. They usually have a few of the Garrison, to do some of the heavy work, like shooting the plague victims in the head. Armin buries his head into my left shoulder, and I gently rest the side of my head against him.

 

They move house to house, and soon they will be at my family's. I see more soldiers marking x's, the red paint like the blood of the victims that will soon be spilled. I hold my breath as I see them knock, my mother going out to greet them. Five minutes pass slowly, but soon it's ten. Then fifteen. Thirty. I look over at Armin with wide eyes, but he shakes his head.

"It's okay." He said, his voice strong but his blue gaze doubting.

"No, it can't be. It's taking too long. Something is wrong." My cautious voice says, green eyes never leaving the house of my family.

An hour is soon to passed, and we haven't moved. The soldiers finally move out of the house, and I'm relieved to see them walking out without marking the door. But as if they forgot something, they turn around. A new order? I wonder if they had a new command. They return to my family's door, pulling out the red spray paint and shaking the bottle. One line, diagonal. Left to right. Another, intersecting the other with practiced precision. Right to left. My hands drop from Armin's back to my side.

The soldier pauses, looking over to the larger group. He receives a nod.

A third line, horizontal, crossing in the intersection.

What does it mean, I've never seen a marking like that. I look at my friend, but he's just as confused as I am. Armin, who knows everything. Everything about the streets, the government. Everything.

We dwell in silence as the soldiers back in their trucks and move on, the containment truck following a few yards after.

I don't sleep well that night, and neither does Armin. I wake him up with my tossing and turning, and he tries to make me relax.

It's difficult, though. How can I possibly relax when my brothers and mom are at risk.

I think sometime in the night, I fall asleep. I think that maybe Armin put some sleeping medicine in my food, as it seems that on every 'plague search' I sleep just a little better than normal.

But I'm grateful. I'm lucky to have Armin by my side, I'm lucky that he cares for me. I'm lucky I'm not walking alone in the streets.

Armin is the true reason behind my success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andd hayyy! Another Wednesday. After this, updates may be every other week. Trying to study a bit more to ace the final tests. B)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which levi is an idiot

> Levi

* * *

 

It was only a few weeks after that I forget my siblings words, and I find myself dashing up the side of the school to the roof, where I squat and look over the practice field with bored eyes. It took me only five minutes to climb up the school. They redid the design of the building not too long ago, taking down the bricks and replacing it mainly with steel. I had slipped on my gloves and boots, a perfect new use of new technology. They can stick to nearly anything. The gloves and boots are similar to suction cups in how they work, but they really just seem like normal boots. They are troublesome and annoying for casual wear, but for climbing they are probably one of the better inventions made by the Democracy.

 

The building is four stories tall. One floor is a pool area, another is a gymnasium area while the other three are classes. The wind rushes through my black hair, my grey eyes raising from the ground to the blue sky. My windbreaker is flapping helplessly around me, and I'm tempted to just zip it up and go down the way I came. But looking over to the gigantic screens on the sector's government skyscraper. Seeing another threat caused by Trost? Ever since he blew up our airships, the government has always tried to find him. We don't know what he looks like, we don't know his motive, we don't know if he is working with the Patriots, we don't even know where he lives or where he is striking next. He's spontaneous in actions, but smart and strategic. Either he's a mastermind, or he has someone helping him. Maybe both.

 

I slowly stand up, slipping out of my black jacket, the red stripes on the sides of my sleeves matching those that run down my track pants.  _Ruby sector_ , I think with a glorious smile, leaning my head back. But soon, my restless mind quiets and I have to focus. I close my grey eyes, my face clearing of my past smile. Slowly, a simulation plays easily in my thoughts. I'm being chased up by soldiers. Rebels, maybe. They're armed, I'm pinned to the top of the building. My eyes stay closed, but my body moves. It presses against the railing of the building. They're going to be here any moment, and their guns will be ready. There's nothing to barricade the door. Nothing on the school roof.

 

My eyes don't open as I jump, holding the sleeves of my jacket to try and get most of the area of the jacket to become a parachute. My arms snap back. I must have got the jacket to fan out properly. My hands strain against the fabric, and it slips out of my grip. My eyes finally snap open, and I'm falling. My mind races, but I just force my mind to still. Roll on impact. I remind myself. Over, over, and over again. I don't know how long the time passes, but I grunt as I try my hardest to fall more vertically, my core scrunching painfully. I swing my arms, and finally I get to a somewhat reliable position. I quickly fall back into the falling position, and I wince as I reach out and the tip of my boot and it runs along the steel of the building, squealing coming from the friction. I quickly push off, using the momentum to straighten myself. I'm close enough to the ground. This either works and I land well enough on my knees, or the momentum will be too strong and I'll probably crack open my skull. Negative thoughts aside, I bend my knees expectantly, waiting. Not patiently. My fingers are trembling. Maybe Hanji was right, maybe I should just stop trying. We will probably never catch Trost. This thought surges through my mind, but suddenly, my mind stops working. It freezes on my constant 'roll on impact'. Instincts and adrenaline, I realize later is what took over.

 

It's getting closer, and I space my feet a little bit, making sure they aren't angled out or staggered. I give myself enough space, spreading them to match my shoulder-width, maybe a bit less. I feel the ground under my feet, specifically right below my toes. I jolt as I absorb all the shock. I'm glad I landed properly for this, and all I can feel, mixed with my dumb rushing adrenaline, is relief. No broken toes, no bad ankles; yet. My hips move down, my strong thighs and calves easing out the amount of shock I received from the fall. Everything moves with it. I let my upper body fall, the side of my left arm lashing out to protect myself as I slam into the ground, tucking my head in and using my feet to push me over. I'm somersaulting, but the jump was not all perfect. A jump from a four story building could never leave me unscathed, and this is no exception. I can't help but let out a scream as I dislocate my shoulder; I hope; but also receive a pain in my lower arm, a few inches above my wrist.

 

I quickly muffle my scream, laying on the ground. I get up a few moments later, breathing heavily. The ground feels odd underneath my feet, but I could care less. I roll my left shoulder, and when that hurts and doesn't fix anything, I roll my arm. My right hand smashes against it until my shoulder pops back, and I wince as a strong huff of air exhales from my nose. I cradle my arm and place it by my stomach, and when I start walking towards the school doors, I already see a few curious students and worried teachers headed my way. They don't seem surprised as they say me enter, holding the door open for me. I won't lie, this is not the first time I've gotten hurt on a "stunt", but I don't think I've ever broken a bone. If I hadn't let go of the dumb jacket, I probably would've gotten out with just a bad muscle.

 

Some teachers move around me, trying to pry other kids away. The kids are asking what I've done now. If I beat Trost's records. I'm confused at first but I realize eventually. I didn't have a reason for jumping. I had no reason to try and put myself in a situation. But it wasn't hard to think about how it could relate to Trost. Spontaneous thinking. It's what he would've done. My mind doesn't leave the topic as I am say down in the nurse's office. I don't hear what the nurse says, though it's probably the usual: "I'm calling Captain Hanji and the principal." Slowly, I come to the idea that Trost wouldn't have jumped. Or, at least, not like what I did. He would have his jacket. Maybe buttoned around his neck but opened. He would've thrown himself over the edge, made it look like he was jumping. Especially if he was equipped with my boots and gloves, he would've tried to jump and press against the wall for a while before he believed he could make a safer jump, where he could've grabbed onto the ends of his jacket to help parachute him slightly. It would strain the shoulders, but it would be much less of a cost then what happened to me.

 

The principal arrives quickly. While as to most kids it's 'I will tell the principal and your parents', I only get the principal. Luckily I have Hanji, who hasn't come yet to give me my lecture.

 

"What were you thinking?" The principal yelled angrily at me. Realizing her mistake, she took a breath and calmed down. "That was very dangerous, Levi. Don't you learn anything from Hanji? Or is your sibling not telling you to stop. I know you weren't raised properly, but you have to stop."

 

I narrow my eyes, my fists tightening, though my left hand quickly loosens as the pain shoots through my arm. "Leave Hanji out of this." I narrow my eyes. "You think I'm doing this because my parents are dead and  _Captain_ Hanji doesn't have common sense?" I shake my head in disbelief, a sneer on my lips. "My sibling and I are doing fine. Thank you for asking."

 

A light knocking sounded and I turned, the nurse opening the door. I forgot she was there. In walks Hanji, with the disappointed face that appears when she gets the calls from the school. However, noticing me cradle my arm, I see alarm piercing into his emotions. 

 

The principal sighed as she turned to my sibling. "Levi decided to break school protocol, again, by climbing to the roof during school hours." A pause as I recieve looks from everyone in the room. "Your sibling then proceeded to jump off the building with no warning whatsoever, and with the looks of it, fragmented some of the bone in his arm."

 

I think Hanji just tuned all of that out except "fragmented some of the bone in his arm". He stands up. "My sibling, brother to a captain in the army, and a perfect 1500 on the trials hurt his arm and the first thing you do is call the principal to lecture him?" Outrage is heard in his voice. "Call the hospital. I want a hospital on this  _now_. Whether it is Ruby Health of Red Quartz."

 

The nurse quickly moves to place the call, but the principal is fuming. "You're  _sibling_  will be fine." She says sibling in a mock way, and for a second I forget that Hanji and I are in fact not blood related. She goes on, "Levi is hardly harmed, and as the 1500, he should know how to handle himself. With our new technology, he will probably only need two days to heal. However, the other students that had to bear witness are harmed-"

 

The principal's voice is cut by Hanji's. "Oh no! You're precious students saw Levi falling from the roof! That must've been terrifying! I bet it's more so when they realize hospital help was not offered immediately!" The sarcasm in my brother's tone is strong, and it takes all I have to keep my stone face emotion on.

 

The room sits in tense silence until the nurse announces that the hospital ambulance is here, which is when Hanji stiffly stands up, looking over at me. He just dips his head slightly, but squints at my boots. "Levi, take those off. You'll make it harder for yourself."

 

I realize that perhaps that's why the walk here seemed so tedious. The grip is worn out on one of the shoes, which must've been the one I slided against the building. I slip them off, walking in my white socks with a slight curl of my lip (which of course is in disgust). I follow after Hanji to the ambulance, sighing as I am helped up, them grabbing my right hand. They question both of us about what happened, though Hanji obviously doesn't have much input. He just says it was an accident. Like every other time I've hurt myself at the school.

 

Wary eyes scan me, but they let me sit down on the bed inside. I look over to my sibling and offer them a hopeful and pained smile, but I don't get one in return. It seems that though Hanji is worried and knows I am in pain, it's not enough to get me a get-out-of-lectures-free-card. I know that the moment we're alone, I will get to hear it all again.

 

My adrenaline is gone by now, and I'm gritting my teeth. The medics notice and inject my left bicep with something, and the pain is only a dull ache. I hold off the pain until we get to the shiny silver and glass building of the hospital. Though I'm offered to be wheeled in, I quickly shake my head. I can walk. They offer again, but this time my answer is not as gentle.

 

"My injury is not in my legs. I will be fine." I say coldly, and they just nod ferociously before walking ahead of me and opening the doors as they go to the receptionist to find me a room. By the time I walk in and reach the desk, Hanji by my side, we are led to another room. It's one of the smaller ones. I realize that I was taken to the hospital on the border of Ruby and Quartz. Also known as, Red Quartz. Both citizens from Ruby and Quartz are admitted here. Usually the people that come here are of higher class, but I notice many poor people, dirt on their faces and clothes ripped. I tear my eyes from them, walking past them with my chin up. I look over to see Hanji, figuring he would do the same. However, her eyes were disapproving at me, and dipped his head respectively to each of the people who met our eyes.

 

I just shake my head softly as I'm placed into the room, told to wait for a doctor. I sit on the cot, the sound of the wrinkling of the white sheet being heard in the silent, dim room. Based by the white machines, I'm assuming that they plan on giving me an x-ray. My wandering eyes focus on the angry face of my sibling.

 

"What?" I ask, generally confused. The other sighs and I find myself even more lost.

 

"You don't have to act like that." Was the soft reply I received, and I send the speaker a bewildered glance. Noticing my never-leaving confusion, Hanji speaks again. "That you're so much better than them. You know your sister is there, somewhere. I know that you are more physically and educationally better than them, but they're still people." Hanji's eyes darken. "We're all the same, Levi."

 

I never even took time to think about his words. "We aren't. The better of us are placed as higher ups and soldiers. They are measly citizens!" I raise my voice, standing up. "And don't bring my sister into this." My louder voices deepens as I continue. "She wasn't given an option. When I was gone on a mission, our parents were killed. She doesn't know I'm her brother."

 

Hanji runs her tongue along her chapped lips. They begin to utter words, but the doctor steps in. I thank her, offering a weak smile.

 

"So, a possible break in your left forearm, Levi?" The doctor said as she stepped forward to me, turning on a few more lights so it wasn't as dim. I sit back down on the bed.

 

"Yeah, I think it might just be a fracture, but I guess you'll see." I say with a grin, and the doctor replies with a chuckle.

 

"Indeed... Actually, if you could sit over on that machine?" She pointed at one of the perfectly clean tube-like machines, and I nod, sitting down on it. I put my arm automatically in the arm rest.

 

"I'll just take a picture of the area." She explains, tightening the manual arm rest so that the circular part of the rest curls up and wraps around the injured part of my arm. I wince as it gets too tight, and she stops. A click of a button and a few whirring sounds later, she takes the device off.

 

"I'll go get these pictures developed and I'll return in a few minutes." She takes the undeveloped photos that resulted from some other department in the machine and walks out of the room.

 

"I can't believe you decided to jump off the school. What were you thinking?!" I look in the direction of the outraged voice, my annoyed gaze meeting my siblings' angry and irritated one.

 

"It was a simulation. I thought it up." I replied coldly, interrupting Hanji as her talking began again. "I admit, the result was bad. I didn't mean for it. I had a good plan but my strength didn't hold up." My grey eyes lower, studying the colored tile squares that make a hollow sound when I get up. "Fractures don't take long to heal with our technology. I'll be fine."

 

The doctor, gracing and relieving me yet again by her presence right before my brother speaks, enters with the pictures and puts them on the glowing board in the room. She points out the fracture in my bone. The pain medication is wearing off, and I get even more wary of the split in my bone when I see it.

 

"It's bad, but it is just a fracture." She concludes, and I realize I missed whatever else she said before. I nod like I listened to it. "Alright." I say softly. "I'm assuming I have to stay the night?"

 

She chuckles, "At least that. Possibly tomorrow night as well."

 

A soft sigh is heard from me, but I nod and walk out with my brother following me. I slide on the soft tile, wearing only socks. I realize I left my boots in the ambulance, but I see my brother picking them off of the ground next to where he was standing, and I turn around.

 

His military boots and my doctor's high heels click, and the hospital is loud with commotion and coughing. Whenever I pass someone who is coughing, I instinctively move away from them. Strong hands rest suddenly on my shoulders, causing me to jump. I look up and see Hanji, a stern look on my sibling's face.

 

I cast her a sour look. I don't want to get the plague. Sure, as a citizen of Ruby, I get a vaccine every year, but still, sometimes people with the vaccines get sick. I shake it off though as I'm taken to my private room.

 

"You'll be given a dose of pain medication, but it will be infused with your normal medication. It will help mend your bones from the inside." I nod, laying down on the bed. "You know how the rest works." She said with a chuckle, and I let out a hollow laugh as well.

 

My wary eyes cast on my sibling, but they return to the doctor, as it seems she was not finished talking. "Also, Captain Hanji, it's asked that you leave soon. I know you have a mission, and Levi needs rest."

 

Hanji nods, lifting his right hand to his forehead, resting the left side of his flat hand against his skin in a salute. "Alright. I'll just tell my brother about the mission and then I will take my leave." The doctor nods and leaves, and my brother's arm returns to his side.

 

I wait to hear about the mission, but it's quiet for a long time. Minutes feel like hours before Hanji speaks. "I will be patrolling Ruby Health tonight, helping distinguish plague victims and making sure the hospital is up to protocol. It will go smoothly, and I'll be back tomorrow morning or late tonight to talk to you."

 

I want to offer to go, but given the fact I just pulled a stunt and I'm injured, I don't bother. "Take care." I whisper, and Hanji gives me a gentle hug. "You too, Ravioli." He spoke the last words in our conversation, stepping out of the door with a gentle wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!! look at me, uploading on the right day.
> 
> ahh! hope you like it!
> 
> www.hollikyo.tumblr.com 


	5. Chapter 5

> EREN

* * *

 

Twenty one days. Three weeks. Three weeks of watching. I watch the house that my family owns. Nothing happens. No one in or out. The three-lined cross looms in its crimson red glory on the front door. But nothing changes. I don't know what's going on.

 

Armin doesn't say much to me. Every day, after dinner, the same time the patrol came that fateful day, I look outside of the window, looking through the curtains that Armin made from old clothes that don't fit and miscellaneous bags from the store and recycling lots. He gently walks up behind me, sitting down quietly next to me. Every day, for a few minutes, we just sit. But then Armin hugs me and forces me to rock with him as he hums. Sometimes it's just random notes, sometimes it's mimicking of the birds, and sometimes a song of freedom, like ones we sang back in the days of the true Survey Corps.

 

When I first realized he was humming one of the Survey Corps songs, I was surprised. They are now illegal and the particular one he sung could get you a death penalty. But the fact he was comfortable and brave enough to him them too me brought gentle, warm tears in my eyes, and I would just look over at him with a thankful smile. He would say nothing, but dip his head.

 

This process would go on and on, but today, on the twenty-first day after the marking of my family's door, I decided I'm going to do something about it. I'll get vaccines. The rich Gem Sectors receive them; most of the time. I can get them. Shouldn't they have them in hospitals?

 

I run a hand through my hair, the blond strands running against my fingers. "Armin," I say, and he turns towards me. He seems surprised that I have spoken, as when we usually watch the house, it's silent. However, I press on. "If we wanted to raid a hospital to get plague vaccines, would you go with Red Quartz or Ruby Health?"

 

Armin's eyes widen slightly, but he quickly lowers his gaze, his mouth moving as he whispered to himself. "Well," he spoke up. "Red Quartz is closer and therefore easier to get to. However, many Ruby citizens prefer to go to Ruby Health because it shows their sector in a more dignified way. In other words, so they don't see us. So the idea of Red Quartz having vaccinations is even lower. I personally doubt they have vaccinations anywhere in the hospital, but it's worth a shot." He sends me an amused glance with his pun and I let out a forced laugh. "Ha. Ha. A shot. Very funny Armin." I say, rolling my green eyes. "But tell me something I don't know."

 

Armin grins at my unenthusiastic reply, but it vanishes at my second statement. "Well, though Ruby Health is a good idea, or, a better one than Red Quartz, it's going under some strict observation from teams of soldiers, including high ranked captains and commanders supported by the government."

 

I am surprised, honestly. "What are they observing?" I say, lifting my right eyebrow in interest. It sounds suspicious.

 

"That, I don't know, I'm afraid. We could ask around, but I doubt anyone will know. They might think we are undercover government officials trying to see if there are any people who know too much." Armin carefully continues. "It is a possibility that they are hiding vaccinations, but it's dangerous. I would think about it, Eren."

 

Hearing my birth name in his tone makes me shiver gently, but my green eyes never leave his. "I have to. I have to save who is sick, I have to get them vaccinations. Draw up plans for Ruby Health. I'm going tonight."

 

Armin's eyes widen at my decision, but he knows I won't change it. He nods simply and pulls out his large sketchbook, drawing on it the plans of the building for me to study later.

 

I go to the bedroom and suit up. Black track pants, check. Black shirt, check. Black leather boots and jacket, check. Beanie? No check. I look around frantically, sighing in relief. I hate losing these god damn things. I pull a black ski cap over my blond hair before pulling the tight beanie over that. The black ski cap should keep my hair gone, and the beanie should effectively hold it in place. I sigh at the reflection I see in the mirror. "I look like a doofus." I say simply. As I look at myself, I wonder what my brothers look like. When I left, my older brother had similar brown hair and green eyes. Only our family could tell us apart.

 

I smile quietly as I think about my younger brother. He had light brown hair and pale blue eyes. He is the weakest out of all of us, but he has the biggest heart. He loves engineering. Loves building. Put that kid and paper together and he could make you an origami castle.

 

My smile disappears as I realize something. He was also the most sickly. It was either him that was sick or mom. And I am very certain it's my younger brother. He's younger, his immune system is weaker. My hands shake slightly as I zip up my jacket, plastering a fake smile on my lips as I go to check on Armin.

 

I enter the bedroom where he is sitting, sketchbook out in front of him. He is laying on his stomach right now, sketching idly, but he sits up when I enter.

 

"I think it's my younger brother," I say quietly, looking at Armin. My hands rest firmly behind my back, and I didn't want to show him my nervousness. His face tensed slightly, and I picked up the small movement his pencil made when his grip pressed into it.

 

"He will be okay." He said softly, meeting my gaze worriedly. "Your family is full of fighters, your brother is not an exception."

 

I can't help but to smile, "You don't even know him, Armin!" My voice is teasing, and my goal is accomplished when Armin relaxes a bit.

 

"Anyone related to you gets the stubborn fighting gene, I think. I've met your older brother and that's proof enough." Armin grins back, putting his pencil down and going to me. "Look at me, I'm already stubborn just by being around you." His grin widens as he chuckles, and my hands slowly fall from behind my back, gently grabbing his shoulders and pulling him next to me. I give him a friendly hip bump, grinning at our child-like moment.

 

"Oh, shut up! Just because my older brother looks like me doesn't mean he acts like me too!!" My defensive act lowers as I continue. "He's much less daring, but he follows his heart. I guess that's something the Jaeger family is best at. We are always hunting the ones who have wronged us in some way."

 

Armin carefully decides to lower the topic. "I know. The point is, your brothers won't give up without a fight."

 

I nod in agreement. "That's true, but nonetheless. Vaccines, we have to get them." Armin nods and returns to his sketchbook.

 

"I have a plan." He says, waiting for me to give him the go ahead. This guy always manages to come up with sturdy plans in shorts amount of time. I give him a little nod and he talks about me coming in like I'm injured and demanding a room; offering pay of course. I then would sneak around until I found the vaccines.

 

It seemed like a reliable plan, and I give another nod to show that I liked the strategy. He continues onward, telling me how I would go from there. Knowing how little the hospitals cared for those from the slum sectors, I would probably be in a waiting room for at least half an hour. I could make a half assed excuse like I'm looking for water. At this part in the plan, I wrinkle my nose slightly. I know that there isn't any better option, but I still don't like it. Armin senses my cautiousness and sighs.

 

"I know, but I can't think of anything better." He sounds genuinely sorry, and I feel bad for bringing it up, my green eyes darting nervously until he continues. "From there, you'd find the room..." He points to a location on the drawing and my eyes scan it. The room itself, the hallways. Possible entries and exits. Armin is quiet as I study, and he only continues when I look up. "You'll take what you need and get out. Whatever it takes. Walking, running. Just be prepared."

 

I flash Armin a grin. "Prepared? You know me, leap before you think!" I try to be teasing but Armin doesn't look like he is amused.

 

"Seriously, Eren." His blue eyes lower slowly, "Just be careful. I worry about you, you know." My eyes widen at his words but I just nod slightly.

 

"And I worry about you as well, so tell me where you'll be waiting. I don't want to accidentally lead them here." My eyes confidentially meet his. I have never lead anyone or anything after me to a place of importance; especially my house. I do not plan too either, but we always make precautions. As Armin says, "leave as little up to chance as you can". I take my beanie and pull it further down my hair, smiling at Armin as he spoke.

 

"I'll wait on the border of the Obsidian sector. I know someone there who can take us in for a few days if need be." His voice is stronger, and for a second I reminisce on how much he has changed over the years. However, I know that I have to think about the plan. Obsidian is a bordering sector to Quartz, and escape would be easy through alleyways. Obsidian was the richest sector, but seeing as their black buildings would help conceal us in the night, it was the best bet. I try to remember my last few runs in Obsidian, before nodding.

 

"That will do." I say simply. My friend smiles in relief, and I can't help but to rustle his Blondie hair that so adorably stands out. "Now, let's go eat some dinner, and then I can get started when the stars come out. Yeah?" I'm answered by a nod, and soon we are reheating left over canned goods, talking about silly things; like the rowdy kids next door, or 'mysterious' things like how do rainbows work. Armin tells me all about these dumb rainbow things, but I don't get it. I thought the suns light was yellow? That's how I always drew it. Eh, maybe this reasoning is what made me fail the Trials.

 

I shake off the thought before I get focused on the bull-shittery of the Trials. As if on cue, I get a slight pain in my right knee, and my hand moves to pinch it. Usually I can handle the pain that I received from my missing ligaments in my leg, but sometimes at thought or at actually stressful actions that make it hurt more.

 

We eat, but my fingers tap against the kitchen table warily. The pain will get worse during my run, which will probably help with my disguise; an injured person reporting for help. I also pack a small amount of currency, tucking it into my belt. I put small daggers in my boots, sliding them into the small leather-loop compartments inside.

 

After dinner, Armin helps me smear blood over my skin, most of it animal blood that he probably picked up from the butcher; disgusting, but it would have to do...

 

As the sun falls, I start putting on my jacket, but then I slowly come to the realization; I can't use my 3DMG on this mission- though I usually don't use it, it would be helpful on this one. Armin grins at me as I mention this, moving to the bedroom and coming back with two tiny metal looking boxes. They were skinny, and I was rather confused what they were for until he stuck them onto the soles of my shoes. The metal moved over the soles, distributing evenly like it was water in an invisible container. He does this for both of the shoes before handing me a remote with a singular button. He tells me to put on the shoes before pushing the button, and I do so.

 

I zip up the shoes from the side, and I take the control from his soft grip. I press the button, and I'm not sure what to expect, but it's not this.

 

I lose my balance nearly instantly, and I feel lighter. I look down and notice that I'm hovering just a few centimeters off the ground. "Oh my god," I whisper in surprise. "Oh my god, Armin." I say again. "You're a freaking genius, how did you figure this out?"

 

Armin grinned. "Well... I can't claim all the work for myself. I got the anti-gravity pieces from the alleyways, but I had to nod them to distribute so easily. It moves like a fluid, so as long as you plan to land on your feet some way, it will help take away most of the shock. Just don't do anything too exerting. You might still get hurt, plus, after they absorb enough shock, they shut down for a few minutes in attempt to reboot. In other words, it's a work in progress."

 

I make sure to take heed to his words. "Alright." I say, confirming that I indeed listened to him. "But, still, Armin, dude," I go off, my green eyes looking down at the shoes as I press the button again, letting them turn off and recharge. I watch the bar on the side of the remote start lighting up fully as it turns off. 'Ah, good. Quick recharge.' Is all I think to myself. "This is amazing, you're a freaking genius, Armin!" I say with praise, and I notice a sheepish blush on his face.

 

"Ahh, stop flattering and get ready." He murmured, looking away as if trying to make me believe my words didn't have much of an effect on him. He can't fool me, though.

 

"Aw, can't take a compliment from your best friend~" I purred at him, and I noticed him muttering something to himself. However, when I question it, he says it was nothing. I give him a suspicious look, but he doesn't say anything. A few seconds of silence, and I drop it.

 

I get ready for my mission.

 

* * *

 

 

I look at Armin before I go, and I can't help but laugh at my own request. His face is dumbfounded, as if unsure of what I asked him. I told him to punch me, add some bruises to my facade. At first, he refused, but eventually he gave me a weak punch in the shoulder. I point him to my face, and he's about to punch again, but he seems hesitant. After a few minutes more of coaxing, and a few weak punches later, he finally delivers a punch straight into my cheek bone that causes me to stumble back a bit and wince. He seems immediately apologetic, but I grin and shake it off, teasing him about what an arm he has.

 

Our moment is gone after a few seconds, and I know I have to leave. The patrols should be arriving soon, and it would be in my best interest to get in before. After I'm about half way to the hospitals, I find out the best ways to use the boots, learning to jump on the edge of the roofs and press the button to get an extra boost off. As I get closer to the hospital, I put the remote on a 'safety' option, making it inept to turn on, even if I accidentally press the button. I put it in my boots, feeling the area to make sure that it is undetectable from the inside. Armin told me that the person he bought these from said that the material in both were not metal, or something that could be traced by the machines. I hope for our sakes that this wasn't a lie.

 

I take a deep breath as I drop into an alley way, fingers gripping into the crevices between the bricks. I use the worn down metal stairs that lead up the building from letting me free fall. I can't take any risks this early. I land on the ground from a set of lower stairs, letting my feet and ankles absorb the pain; even though I know this isn't correct. I groan, my limp becoming way more realistic. Especially since my knee is acting up again. I continue limping. Maybe this was a bad idea; I'm actually in pain now.

 

I shake my head softly, looking up to see the reddish-grey symbol that signifies the hospital. I nearly scoff at the sight of it. Red Quartz; could they've honestly picked a simpler name? However, I ignore this as I hear the sounds of people talking outside. I move out into the open, moving towards the hospital and clutching the bicep of my right arm with my left. I lick my lips as I prepare to speak with natural Quartz dialect. I repeat it in my head. Younger or casual, kiddo; older or formal.. My thoughts stopped, and it went against my first thoughts when I continued walking. After a few moments of familiar gear spinning in my brain, my mind settles on 'sir' and 'miss'. I hope these are correct as I make it to the door, dipping my head and looking at the ground as I pass the soldiers.

 

"Evening, sir." I say with a nod to the nearest one, who basically scoots away from me as fast as he can. Typical goddy rich soldiers. However, I just nod again and move into the hospital, moving to the clerk. "Can I get a room for the night, miss?" I notice recognition in her eyes, and I know I have this part correct.

 

"What happened?" She says blankly, and I feel myself struck by the apathetic tone in her voice; though I guess I really shouldn't be surprised.

 

"Was in a fight; I feel somewhat dizzy, and I think something happened to my knee..." I do a little hobble for her, my face scrunching up in a wince automatically. I know others are watching me, and as the clerk leads me to the waiting room, my eyes meet with someone I know. My eyes lower and I dip my head, and as I catch another soldier saying their name, I bit my lip to ignore it. Hanji. Someone I thought I may never see again, and someone who was almost impossible to recognize. The new captain seems younger, and I'm guessing that it's the new age-reversal elixir that makes people look younger; as long as they keep take it. Though it's not scientifically proven to remove all of those years, it is shown to take off one or two years for every year you take it. However, no one has tried to go back and become a young child. Everyone knows that anyone younger than 10 is pretty much useless in this society.

 

She motions to soldiers, who pat me down. I am relieved that they don't find my knives or remote, but they do take the small amount of currency I have on my belt. Their payment. And then I'm pointed in the direction of the waiting room.

 

At least half an hour later, I realize that the plan cannot wait any longer. I move to the nearest soldier, who instinctively reaches for his gun, causing me to pause. Other soldiers tell him to lower his weapons, and he does. I guess there's no shooting in the hospital, unless necessary. Nonetheless, he seems like he wants to get away from me. I'm pretty much done with these money-dwellers, but I pretend to be unaffected. "Where are the restrooms?" I ask, and he ignores me. My hand moves to tug on his leather jacket, my green eyes meeting his. "Please?" I say, my index and middle finger reaching into his pocket and grabbing his ID. The soldier doesn't seem to notice, eyes scanning me. I feel nervous, but I know he'll forget me eventually if I can just get away. He turns and points, and in this second I quickly shove the ID tag into one of my jacket pockets, and I'm relieved to see that the pocket is big enough to hide the somewhat awkward shape. I nod and murmur an appreciative thanks, limping towards the direction in which he pointed.

 

When I reach the restroom, I close the door and lock it, scanning the poorly-lit room. I notice a ventilation shaft on the ceiling, and I narrow my eyes up at it. I reach into my boot, pulling out a knife to unscrew the vent. Standing on the cover of the toilet, I boost myself enough to get my arms through, pressing the palms of my hands against the metal, pulling myself enough to see in. I nearly gag at the air. It's dense and humid, and hard to breathe in, but I think I'll be able to fit through them. I let my feet drop once more before pushing myself more forcefully, this time my elbows reaching in. With much effort, I pull myself in, crawling through. I pause for a few seconds, pulling my shirt over my nose and mouth. It's harder for me to breathe, but the air I breathe in feels a lot less musty. I struggle through, horizontal against the vent as I pull myself forward with my forearms.

 

I can feel my sweat mixing with the dried blood, and I grunt as some trails down my lips and side of my cheeks. It tickles and itches, but I can't waste time. I don't have to go far, and I know that. I just need to get to the staircase. Armin said that the vaccines were on the third floor. I'd have to go up two flights. I think about strategy. In an open staircase like he showed me, especially a spiral one, it's important to go with speed and not stealth. I have no idea where I am, but I see a new vent. My knife, still clenched in my sweaty hand, sets to work and starts unscrewing the vent. I slide the vent away, looking down. I see a sign that is pointing to the stairs, and I let a relieved exhale escape into the air. The best part? It's empty. I slide the vent forward more, until it's not covering the hole at all. I estimate the gap, and decide it's low enough for me to make a gentle drop down. I ease my body out slowly, until I'm holding the vent by only my hands, wincing as my muscles strain to hold me up. I slowly let myself drop, landing a bit too painfully on the balls of my feet. I wobble slightly before I'm dashing towards the stairs. my soft boots landing silently on the steps.

 

Dashing up, I find the high-security room. It's easily found by the high-tech scanners around it, and most importantly, cameras. I curse. I know they can already see me coming up the steps. It's too late to make it seem like an accident. I dash for the door, my boots sliding on the white tile floor as I grab the ID from my tag and scan it. As figured, all soldiers have access. I instantly come in, and at first, everyone is just surprised to see me. However, soldiers quickly raise their guns. I grab the nearest doctor, holding him next to me as, in crude words, a meat shield. I press the knife into his side gently, not enough to bring blood. "Where are the vaccinations?" I ask. He stutters nervously, and my attention is moved to the soldiers.

 

"Let go of the doctor and stand in front of us with your hands up! Or else you'll be shot and put in jail." I let out a sarcastic chuckle, and eye their badges on their uniform. "Newbies." I mutter. I turn back to the doctor.

 

"Tell me where they are." I watch his hazel eyes look over to a cabinet, and I slowly pull him towards there and dig through. I notice that under the label vaccinations, there's no full test tubes. There's only painkillers and supplements. I curse under my breath as I use my other hand to take them, stuffing them into my spare pockets inside of my jacket. I'm very glad for the many pockets I have. "Duck." I say simply, pushing him down as I run towards the door. I zigzag, and do everything I can. A bullet grazes my left side of my chest, and I quickly stumble to the right. The next thing I know, I'm zooming down the corridor. Their shots ring out, and I can hear boots coming up the stairs. I curse, running randomly down the corridor, back and forth, left and right. I quickly open an emergency exit, barricading the door with a mop that a janitor probably left carelessly behind. I loop it through the double-door handles, reaching in my boot for the remote of the boots, and I put my knife in my belt. I know that the wimpy mop handle won't hold them back long, and I run down the hallway of the corridor, following it to what I'm assuming, is the second floor. I see windows, and I take a deep breath. As I pause to catch my breath, I'm aware the sirens are ringing. Most of the soldiers that were outside are now inside, by the looks of it. I pull my gloves out of my jacket pockets, putting one on my right hand. I hear thundering footsteps, and I run to the window and punch the glass with my gloved hand. I pocket my left glove, grabbing the remote that I hastily put in my pocket. "Alright, Armin. Can you protect me from this?" I force myself through the small gap caused by the shattered, the glass cutting a few spots of my jacket, even scratching the top of my forehead a bit. Ah yes, more blood.

 

I jump out, turning on the remote when I know I'm close. I feel myself falling slower, and it's a bit of a relief until I hear shots, and feel them being close to me. I quickly turn off the remote, shoving it in my belt as well. I duck under the roof of the hospital, and I know they can't shoot me from above. I'm about to run towards the alleys that I came from, but from the shadows of the hospital building, Hanji appears. I see no recognition on the captain's face, and I know that she doesn't remember me. I don't blame her, I look different. Especially with blood on my face. She lifts her gun and aims at me. "Trost." She warns, and I can't help but smile solemnly at the word. A word that should be said perfectly by her, but it seems awkward. "Give back the vaccinations, and we'll say this never happened."

 

I shake my head quietly, not reaching for my dagger. I'm afraid to use my voice, afraid she'll recognize me and alert officials.

 

"Then you leave me no choice." I notice that she is turning the safety of her gun off slowly, and my eyes widen. I instinctively move my hand towards my belt, grabbing my knife. I throw my arm back, and throw the knife with all my strength, ducking and rolling as she fires. I don't stay long. I don't even try to retrieve my knife, as expensive as those damned things are. I aimed for her shoulder, and I hear her grunt and stumble, and I take this chance to get my remote and start sprinting away, making sure to use the small boost to help. I slither through the alleyways, moving to Obsidian. I see Armin's gentle blond hair, and I'm limping towards him. I pat my chest gently, making sure the test-tubes I have there are safe and not broken. They aren't.

 

I sigh in relief as I move to hug Armin, and he hugs me back in relief. "You're late, you're thirty minutes late." He mutters, and I notice that his cheeks are wet.

 

"I'm sorry," I whisper quietly, lifting my head as I hear someone approach. Armin lowers his arms. "This is Mikasa... She's a friend of mine. She's living in Obsidian temporarily, but she's moving back to her original home in Quartz."

 

The woman steps out from the shadows and nods at me. I notice her red scarf, and the way it's knitted reminds me of Armin's style. I look at Armin. "I didn't know you knitted scarves." I ignore my jealousy as I think to myself: I didn't know you knitted for other people.

 

Armin just grins cheekily. "Whatever I need to do to make money for us, you know?" I smile at him gently, but I feel a pain in my chest. "Yeah." I said simply. "Anyway," he continues. "Let's get to Mikasa's house and see if you have any injuries."

 

It's then that I realize the only pain in my chest is not jealousy, but also the area where the bullet scraped me. "Oh, I hope it's close." I mutter quietly. Armin looks over at me worriedly, but I shake him off.

 

"Well, Mikasa has a jeep, so..." Armin leads me towards it and my eyes widen. A jeep? Who was this woman? In the poor sectors, too...

 

However, I take the ride gratefully, and we make it safely back to Mikasa's house at around 2:30 in the morning. I'm tired from my run, but I know I'll sleep after I bandage my wounds. Or rather, Armin does. He somehow knows what to do with everything. And so, after that, I fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully this early release is pretty awesome for all of you!! I worked for quite a few hours on this one yesterday [ and i'm so tireeeeeed i stayed up late andm y eyes were burning ah yes long days. ] because I have an orchestra concert and I need to run my dA (posting and selling adoptables) and do my school homework blah blah blah. as always, thank you for reading ♥


	6. Chapter 6

> LEVI

* * *

 

I've been awake for hours. In the hospital bed, listening. The sirens outside, the announcements that came from the skyscrapers with the Jumbotrons. For those announcements, the old and cheap TV would turn on. I guess the hospital wasn't rich enough to buy each room good TV's. There was a soft sound of the TV turning on, like the clicking of a tongue. Static for a brief second, but then it adverted to the President. The pledge came on, every hour, just like always.

 

The nurses had taken away the needless beeping machines, and my room was silent. Sometimes I would look outside the room windows, to look at the grey building outside. That grey color reminds me of someone. I knew someone... With those eyes.. Grey, steely... but they weren't always.

 

I remember looking at them, when I first met them. They were happy, I was happy. My parents were happy. But then... My parents were killed. Mikasa, with her grey eyes, saw it all. I wonder, will those grey eyes ever shine again?

 

I feel tears slide down my cheeks. I was a teenager when my parents told me that we were low on money. With the overpopulation and little land, there isn't much farming that can happen, and inflation has occurred. However, not many people can afford the higher prices... We were going hungry.

 

So I left the house... And I started working undercover. But I was caught by Erwin, blackmailed, even. Forced into the Survey Corps. I never got to meet my sister, not under proper sibling terms, at least. I struggled against the Survey Corps for a long time. But then, they completed their threats. Undercovers killed my parents... Mikasa was at school at the time, which is I guess why she was still alive.

 

They didn't know about my sister. Even now, only Hanji and Erwin do; and Hanji wouldn't do anything bad, while Erwin can't do anything bad. I only have seen her a few times. One time when she requested admittance to the Survey Corps-- where she was rejected due to many reasons. Around this time, where she was around 15, I was already a higher-up of the Scouting Legion. Erwin... Wouldn't do anything to hurt me anymore. But... He rejected Mikasa of the only place that would accept her... because of me.

 

Our parents died while Mikasa was in school, and she didn't take the trials. As she had no one to pay her tuition for her, she had to drop out. Of course, Erwin has been taking precautions of Mikasa's and I's relationship, and has went through records to change them. I became Levi Rivaille, technically. The name literally makes no sense, but I have to go with it; not many people know any better, and it’s a cover up. I’ll probably never be able to be known as Ackerman again, not without putting my sister in danger.

 

I’m selfish. Following the one-track lane of this topic, the constant reminder that I have doomed many others lives with my prosperity, yet I still cannot be pleased with what I have. I’m about to go into Sina’s top military force alongside my sibling, but I’m still arguing with her about letting me go with her on missions. But my sister… she’s out there, fighting throughout the slums, just trying to survive. I’ll tell Hanji that I’m sorry, I’ll go to her and agree to never do my stunts again outside of gym.

 

And then… only then will I be able to let go of my selfishness. I feel miserable about my choices,  and I’m in agreement with everyone in my grade. That I’m too egocentric. I wish I could be more like Hanji, who seemingly makes all the right choices.

 

I lift my head in interest as I hear knocks on my door,  my eyes trailing on the nurse that entered.  “Commander Erwin requests for you?” She said, the light lift nearing the end of her sentence indicating a question. I guess she thinks I could just say that I’m busy recovering, but I know Hanji would have my head if I did that.

 

I reach out for the phone, and she hands it to me. She nods her head and turns to leave, the door shutting with a hardly audible click. It is only then that I speak into the receiver. “Yes, Erwin?” I make it a point to leave out his title. “I am recovering, after all, so be quick.” I narrow my eyes, and I know I should try to be more respecting. I even just promised myself to do so, for Hanji.

 

“I know, Levi,” he trails off, and his voice seems weaker than usual. “I just..” he starts awkwardly, before starting to restate. “It’s just something you have to know… immediately. It’s important.” He keeps stuttering onwards, and I feel my patience slipping.

 

“Fucking hell, Erwin. Just say it already.” However, I’m nervous. Erwin is usually so to-the-point and blunt. Was I expelled from school? Maybe a small amount of jail time? What was it? “Seriously, you’re making me worried here, Erwin.”

 

There’s a small sound of static as he lets out an exhale. “As you should be, Levi.” There’s a pause, and I’m about to interrupt him, but then he starts. “Something happened to Hanji… you have to come down to the Ruby base. We moved him there, but…” He trails off, but then he says words that I never wanted to hear. Blunt and straight-forward like normal Erwin. “Hanji’s dead, Levi.”

 

My hands clench around the object in my hands. “Funny, Erwin. How’d he die at Red Quartz. Come on, just give him the phone.” I know Erwin’s not kidding, so why I refuse to believe it is beyond me. Hanji could’ve died so many times in the actual Survey Corps, so why would she be dead now. At one of the safer hospitals in the slums, surrounded by other soldiers. “If this is a ploy to show me how dangerous it is on missions, it’s not working. If Hanji was in danger, I should be there. But she isn’t.”

 

I’m proud of my reasoning, and my ability to be willing to protect Hanji. However, I’m disappointed in my ability to accept reality, no matter how twisted or off I think it is. I lick my lips when Erwin takes a longer pause than I expected, showing that this is even more of reality.

 

“I’m… not lying, Levi. This isn’t a joke.” I hear his voice break, and my heart along with it. “Hanji’s dead. I was there, I should’ve been there to shoot Trost dead.” His voice turned bitter, but he shook it off. “I was… chasing after him…” He trailed off sadly. “Just.. come to the base, I’ll tell you about it there. I already told the clerks about clearance, and there should be a military car coming your way very soon. I’m sure they won’t stop you. Even if they forget my agreement to let you leave, it’s already on the news.” He whispers the last part, and I figure he is watching the news right now.

 

"Yeah, I'll be right there, Erwin..." I move out of the hospital bed, picking up the boots that I had laid down before. They still had their godly traction grip, and that's the only reason I wasn't wearing them. I move to the receptionist, handing her the hospital phone and asking for mine. I told her my last name; 'Rivaille' and she handed me my phone and school book bag. I give her a soft thanks as I move into the front entrance's revolving door, and my eyes carry to a small child, who is grinning and beaming at me as I enter, and he keeps pushing at the door, making it go around and around. I, however, don't have the time, so I quickly wedge my book bag into the wedge between the revolving doors and the escape that I have moved to. This sudden action causes the child to slam his forehead into the metal bar that pushes the object, and I wince at the sound as I step out.

 

I open my mouth to say my apologies, but his crying and his mother's lecturing; to me and the son, makes me roll my eyes and continue on my way. I want to turn around and say that he's too young to understand pain, loss. He should just grow up and stop his bitching. But I can't, not to someone that's so ambitious, so energetic, so... careless. Like Hanji used to be. Used to... Christ, I'm already using past tense... I don't turn around at all, stopping only when I saw the military car that I knew so well. I look at the license plate and then the drivers seat through the somewhat tinted windows. This quick scan took only the few seconds I needed to walk up to the truck, knocking a rhythm into the frame before opening the door and slinging myself up into the seat. "Petra," I say surprisingly.

 

I saw the slightly small, feminine frame, but I thought it might've been some scrawny soldier, not next-in-line Petra Ral. Her hazel eyes are dim, but she offers me a sympathetic smile. "I heard about Hanji-" I stop her by shaking my head and holding up my hand.

 

"Don't." My command is gentle, and it causes Petra to freeze. I suppose many people would say she was petrified for a few seconds. I am indeed, very funny in my mind.

 

She eventually relaxes, her hands moving down the steering wheel as she tries to give me a gentle, happier smile. “Alright.” She says, confidently, her leader-like aura returning for a second before diminishing again. “But if you need someone to talk to,” she started and I roll my eyes.

 

“I’ll talk to Hanj-” I realize mistake right after I say it, and stop my sentence a bit early. Both of us look down. A sad, awkward silence develops between the two of us, and I gently rub the palm of my right hand with my left thumb, my left index supporting the other hand.

She dips her head slowly, biting her lip, and I feel my sadness ease at her beauty. I look away from her watchful gaze, but I meet it again when she speaks. “You’ll talk to me.” She says it firmly, and I straightened myself immediately by the assertion. She must’ve noticed, because her hand moves to my shoulder, tilting her head to the right and raising her shoulders with a sheepish smile. I force a weak smile, and I guess she noticed that as well. The fake way it placed on my lips, the dull look in my eyes. “Don’t smile unless you mean it, Levi. Not to me. I know that in school, it shows respect. But,” she paused, turning her head to the road as she started the engine again, putting it from park to drive. “We’re close, right? Maybe closer than friends? We can be honest with each other.”

 

I freeze at her words, eyes widening. I’ve always thought of Petra as pretty, and always as a friend but. Were we more than that? I lick my lips awkwardly, dipping my head. “Friends, of course. Close friends. I’ll be sure to only show my real emotions.” I offer a smile at her, small, but genuine. I know it’s not an answer she was hoping for or expecting, and confirming my inference.

 

However, she doesn’t miss a beat, and I know that this society could have no better future leader. Following in Mr. Reiss’ footsteps, though, could prove to be a difficult task to the public, as they will be expecting the present-day leader to pick someone who also believes in a similar ideology. Controlling the public will be difficult, but it’s not a task that she and her Cabinet cannot do.

 

I am forced to lean forward a tiny bit as the car starts moving, quickly putting my seatbelt on. The rest of the ride moves forward in somewhat awkward silence, however, I look over at Petra, looking at her with interest. “You weren’t that close to Hanji, were you?” I say, grey eyes watching her face as she answers.

 

“No, but, she was always so cheerful, you know? It’s kind of sad to think about… what days will be like without seeing her silly reports.” She let out a soft exhale, and I can practically see the loss in her eyes as she speaks, though she’s relaxed. “Hanji is and was a great person.” Her words were confident and strong, and I admired them.

 

I look down, my fingers intertwining in my lap. “Yeah, she was. Now I have to… look after her damn dog.. Sawney. What a trouble maker.” I try to make that seem like the worst of my troubles, the worst thing that could be happening to me.

 

“Levi,” She says quietly, her soft eyes meeting mine as she parked into the lot for the army base. “Don’t think too hard, yeah? If it hurts that bad. We don’t have to talk about it. We can talk about other things. The bullshit service at the hospital, for one?” She tries to put on a joking smile, but I know it’s fake. I send her a doubtful look, and she lowers her gaze. “Just.. if you need me.”

 

I don’t want to dwell on the topic, and I turn my head and unlock the door manually, pushing it open as I step out with my right foot first. “I know, Petra.” My eyes fall, as I land on the gravel, grunting quietly. I still don’t have shoes on, and I really wish I could’ve at least gotten normal sneakers. Running a tongue across my dry lips I continue on, tip-toeing across the grey rocks that protrude from the path. I move as quickly as I can, my somewhat long strides- for my height at least- carrying me across the distance.

 

I make it to the sidewalk, where I let my heels touch the concrete gently. I don't dare spare a look at the soles of my socks, as I know I'll probably throw a hissy fit.

 

Instead, I barge through the doors, marching to the front door. They don't even hear me out, they just point down the hall, and I follow the direction. Just as I'm going down the hall and about to turn, Moblit is coming the same way. He looked flustered, and I move out of his way, but he stops to talk to me.

 

He looks down. "You know what happened to him?" I squint at the pronoun, but remember that we always called Hanji 'sir'. I've always tried to avoid the pronouns, as I tend to change the genders often on accident. Hanji doesn't really mind, though. I've spoken to her multiple times, trying to understand it, and he just tells me to go with the flow. Oh. I just did it again.

 

"Yes." I say firmly, my eyes narrowing. "I do, Moblit. Hanji is my sibling." Though we aren't adopted, it's like we are. Hanji was never a replacement for Mikasa. She was like someone better, someone that I wouldn't have to worry about... until now.

 

I just push past Moblit, gritting my teeth as I follow the hallways, stopping only when I see Erwin standing in front of a door. He ushers me in, and I see that his hands are dirty. I study the color and pattern, but I don't say a thing. It could perhaps be from cleaning weapons.

 

I can see a body covered by a blue sheet, on top of a cold, metal table. I just nod slowly, my mouth dry as I look at Erwin. He steps towards the door, and I nod again. I needed alone time with Hanji.

 

I move to a stool on a side of my sibling, grabbing their somewhat-cold hand and holding it in between mine. I gently kiss the top of her hand, holding it to my cheek quietly.

 

Hanji was... extraordinary. When we came home from our victory, and computers came around, she became the genius. Only government officials can use computers, but she was the only one who could come up with a design. As the 'maker' of the computers and internet domains here, she is extraordinary at hacking. She has shown me the basics before, even going as far as to go give me hacking tips.

 

As I'm sitting here, by my... best friend, I remember the times that Hanji took care of me. One time, Hanji had to miss the induction ceremony- where everyone who graduated in that year would be picked for Sina's top military, the next-best Military Police, and then the Garrison. The Garrison is overflowing with recruits, as that's where the average people go. However, the Survey Corps has double that. Generally scores from 1000 to 1325 go to the Garrison, people from 1325 to 1425 go to the Military Police, and 1425 to 1500 go to Sina's Force. Anyone on the borderline gets to either choose, or, more often, the superiors in each group get to choose.

 

People from 900 to 1000 are automatically drafted into the now shit-hole of the Survey Corps, where people do jobs that no one else wants to do. Hard, laborious jobs. The Survey Corps really accepts anyone, especially now that Erwin, Hanji and I left. Under leadership of the government, it's really crappy. It's not like killing the titans anymore, like it used to be.

 

I was so worried that Hanji would be dropped down from the Sina Force for missing it. I was sick with a bad fever, but not bad enough to be considered for a hospital. I agreed, but I still believed that everyone should go to the induction. Hanji just laughed, pushing up her glasses. “If they do decide to demote me, I can hack and clean my record.” I remember that I was actually surprised at hearing that from her, but as the years passed by I realized that Hanji, for some reason, wasn’t fully trustful of the government.

 

I suppose I’ll never know.

 

I lift my head as I hear footsteps outside of the door, dropping Hanji’s hand gently. There’s a rhythmic knocking on the silver metal structure, and I sniff disdainfully. Erwin. “Yes, Erwin?” He steps in, looking around silently, anywhere but at the body. I’m somewhat irritated at him for barging in, but I know he wouldn’t do it without a reason. Though, as nonchalant and direct he is, he too, had a connection with Hanji.

 

“Our boss wants to speak to you.” Was all he said, and as he meets my eyes, for a brief second I can see his sorrow and his pity, but just like always, the cold creeps back in. His blue eyes icy, he hands me a phone. I notice that he presses a button, and I figure he might’ve muted the call.

 

I have never spoken, nor seen the boss, but I know that Erwin and Hanji have seen them before. It’s a secret to them who their boss is, and they are forbidden to tell. I pick up the phone gingerly, and I realize that it’s a video call. However, the other end just has a default picture, a black background with a blue person in the middle.

 

I swallow as I stare expectantly at the screen, but after a few awkward seconds, I speak. “Hello.” I say simply, eyeing Erwin. He remains stoic, and he’s so still, it’s like he isn’t breathing. I hear a small amount of static from the other line, and the voice that I hear is distorted, and it chills me.

 

“Erwin, you are dismissed.” Erwin does a quick salute, even though the man on the phone cannot see him, as the camera is aimed towards me. He then turns, stiffly walking out of the room just like he’s a cadet. Silence overtakes us again, and then the voice speaks, finally, directed towards me. “Levi…” The voice says softly, but its next words pierces my ears. “Ackerman.” The strange sounding voice pauses to laugh, sinisterly and something straight off of the Emperor’s New Groove. “Brother to Mikasa Ackerman, the homeless runt in the Slums.”

 

I let out a soft hiss at his words, but I can’t do anything more. This person is a superior, probably as close up to the President as a military official could be.

 

Thought I can’t see who is talking, I imagine they are smirking. “Good, Levi. You have self-restraint, and ability to be submissive… you’ll need that.” There’s a pause, and the line is dead silent. There’s not even any static. A few seconds go by, slowly, drawn out by the clock in this morgue, ticking endlessly. “You’re close to finishing your courses, aren’t you, Ackerman?”

 

I shiver at the way it says my name, but I nod. “Yes, I am going to be graduating this year. I’ve had straight A’s my entire school career and-” I’m interrupted by a guttural growl, and I flinch slightly.

 

“I know, Levi. There’s these things… called the computers? Which have things like the Internet, where the government studies every, single, person. You are nothing special. You think you’re the prodigy of Sina, with your 1500. Well guess what. There’s one other with a 1500. And though dead, you certainly weren’t the first. Especially since you took so long to agree to come to Sina and take your test. Someone was just a few weeks earlier.”

 

I take in a breath, surprised at the words. But, I was told I was the first... I don’t say anything, just waiting.

 

“Hah, fine. Don’t reply. But, the reason I called you was to induct you into the military. You’re graduating early, soldier. You will replace Hanji in the squad.” I only have time to make a quiet remark in surprise, before the person interrupts me. “Alright Levi. Your first mission is to find out what happened here. The identity of the corpse should inspire you to be accurate, yeah Ravioli?” The cold way the voice says corpse, and the sarcastic tone of ravioli causes me to grit my teeth. That was a nickname that only Hanji could call me and live to see another day.

 

I’m angry and annoyed, but I do it anyway. I’m interested. I lift the blue sheet up, pulling it to the ground. I bite down on the inside of my cheek to prevent a small gasp. There’s a knife pushed straight through her military jacket, pushing into her heart.There’s blood on the jacket, and when I touch it to peel it away look at the wounds, my fingertips are stained with red, and I can see the veins and tracks in them due to the thin layer.

 

I hear a soft growl from the phone, and I pause at what I’m doing. “There might be evidence and fingerprints on there, and the knife itself. Be careful what you tamper and screw up, Levi.” A pause with static. “Walk me through it, don’t be shy now.”

 

I grit my teeth, irritated at this voice that can just boss me around. But… Hanji would tell me to listen. “A perfect throw. Hanji was either stabbed or… hit long distance. That would require a strong throwing arm, and excellent aim…” I kneel and look at the hilt of the short dagger. “This was probably one in a set, the design is irregular. Perhaps one that was passed down in the family.” I don’t know how long I go on, listing facts, but I know that when I’m finally silent, there’s a gentle chuckle from the line.

 

“Well done, Levi. Hopefully you will become as useful as your sibling was.” My breath hitches at the choice of words, but recovery is not possible as the voice continues. “Do you believe this could be Trost?” The words are careful, but even in the cold tone of the distortion, I hear doubt.

 

Trost has never killed anyone, in any of his sprees. Did he have a personal grudge against Hanji? Does he not like her? Either way, I’ll get Trost back… I’ve sworn it forever. I’ll kill his family, if the scum are still here. I’ll murder his friends, if he even has the compassionate ability to make some. And the first person he falls in love with? They’ll be dead too.

 

However, doubt lurks in my mind. Why Hanji… My mind churns slowly. The crime scene that I saw on the screens and heard on the radio on the ride here. The hospital has glass damage. The person would have had to jump out of a multiple-story building, without high-class technology shoes like I have, and be able to run, and kill. And… the only person that would…

 

“It has to be Trost. There’s no other known criminal that could’ve pulled off something so elaborate.” I can hear the heartlessness in my voice, but it’s for a reason. This is the best thing to do. Trost has always been a problem, but now, he’s my problem.

 

The voice laughs, and tells me to exit the room. I do so, after I briefly wash my hands, phone lodge between my shoulder and ear, tilting my head to hold it close. I wash and dry the blood off my hands, returning to Hanji once more. I let out a long, loud exhale as I quietly pluck the locket off her neck, the static that the voice probably received blocking out the sound of it falling off. I put it inside my pocket, and wait for the voice’s instructions.

 

“Distressed, Ravioli?” It says mockingly, but I let it go. I’m used to it’s taunts. “Whatever.” It says dismissively. “Leave the room for the investigators… And come back to the base tomorrow for more instructions.”

 

I move to the door, right hand latching the door handle and pulling it open, and having done so, switching the phone into my right hand, closing the door with my left. It omits a hollow, metallic click, and from the voice on the other side, I hear a tiny, quiet voice.

 

“What a waste of a soldier.” It says quietly, and the dry chuckle I hear after makes me angry enough to clench the phone. However, the other hangs up before me.

 

I walk home. Sawney is anxiously dashing around the house, and even Wings seems concerned. It’s late! Or rather… early in the morning.

 

“Where’s Hanji?” I ask, looking down at the two, who are behaving well enough to sit next to each other. Hearing the name, Sawney barks, wagging his tail. Maybe the look in my eyes, or my body language tells him, but his ears lower.

 

“She’s gone. She won’t be back.” I say, but Sawney still looks hopeful. Wings, however, starts walking away.

 

How do you explain death to such a hopeful, enthusiastic being...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i'm sorry!!! hanji had to die!!! :c it's for the plot!!! but lookie! moblit's here c:  
> and petra is going to be a president~ what can go wrong?
> 
> oh yes, next week's chapter may come out late so.. i'll try though!!


	7. Chapter 7

> EREN

* * *

 

I walk into the front door, smiling at my mother and Ada welcoming me home. "Thank you!" I called back, a grin on my face.

 

I move through the front hallway, which leads to our small kitchen. I see my mom, cutting vegetables for dinner. I see my younger brother by the counter, working on his blueprint of our house. I drop my school bag by my own chair, looking over at him. "You almost done, Ada?" I said quietly, and he looks up at me and nods. I watch him until I hear a metallic noise, and I look up to see my mom picking up the knife she dropped. Her hands are bleeding, her fingertips swollen with blisters. "Mom, let me help you," I say hopefully, but I can't move. She looks straight at me for a few seconds, but shakes her head.

 

Ada tugs at my sleeve and I look back at his drawing, watching as he drew our door and our driveway. He takes out a red marker, and I'm curious about it. He holds it like a child would, fiercely running it along the paper. I tell him to stop, that he's ruining his hard work. But he just shakes his head. It's like the marker is 3D, as it looks like it's running off the page. I look down at the ground to see dark red liquid gathering there. It gets on my hands, traces my veins. Blood?

 

I lift my gaze to the paper, the red substance dripping off the markings. Ada's hand is red, and I touch it to try and get him to stop, but to no avail. I look at his face, and my eyes widened. His irises were dark, nearly black, and he had small amounts of blood dripping out of his tear ducts.

 

He fiercely draws soldiers outside our door, and then he draws the x-shape with the line down the middle. I hear our door slam in, and I look up in worry. Jean stumbles in, blood soaking his shirt. I hear a gunshot, see blood spurts, and then Jean is falling down. I try to see what happened, but I just see a lone, green cape in the wind. The emblem, wings of freedom..

 

"There... are beings who live off our fears... and their words, are like knives, as they play with our lives..."

 

I turn to Ada, my eyes widening. His head slowly raises to look into my eyes. A taunting, smirk-like grin on his face. "Wïr sind das essen und sie sind die jäger." He mutters softly, and my eyes widen at the way the words slipped off his tongue.

 

“Ada, it’s sie sind das essen und wïr sind die jäger,” I correct quietly, but he shakes his head.

 

“Not here, not now. They are the hunters.” He narrows his eyes, looking out of the door, where the cape once was.

 

I stare at Jean, tears welling in my eyes. I couldn’t have saved him, I couldn’t even go to him now. My hand reached out solemnly towards my older brother. Mom seems frozen as well, but she eventually goes to Jean’s side, gently running her hands through his hair.

 

“Eren!” I hear a voice calling me, and it soothes me. I close my eyes, focusing on the voice. “Eren,” it calls again, softer.

 

When I open my eyes, my blurry vision welcomes a worried Armin, and also constant ringing and pounding in my head. I wince at the ringing, bringing up my hand to press it against my forehead to cover my eyes. Something in my side burns as I do so, and I grit my teeth. I hear Armin say something like: “Mikasa, get the painkillers.” Or at least that’s what I think I heard, as soon Armin was pressing a pill against my lips, balancing my head on his leg to help me sit up. He had a cup of water in his hand, and I slowly allowed him to put the pill on my tongue, letting him guide the water to my mouth as I swallowed the medicine. I drank more and more water, my thirst not quenching, but Armin taking the water away.

 

“Not too fast, Eren..” He said softly, running his hands gently through my brown hair. I give a feeble nod, and he’s gently wiping the tears that run out of my eyes.

 

“Why are you crying?” A black-haired woman asked, and I look over at her. What was her name again? I look at Armin in confusion, and he offers a weak smile.

 

“You’ve been out for almost a day. After you ran from the hospital, Mikasa,” he paused to motion to the female, who gave a nod in return. “Gave us refuge here.”

 

I nod, understanding now. “To answer your question, Mikasa, I think I was having a bad dream…” I don’t remember much, the pain in my head and side overwhelming my thoughts.

 

My hand jerked to my pockets, finding them empty. “The supplements… the painkillers..” I said softly. “Did they make it? Or did I break them..” Armin gently pulled my hand back to my side.

 

“They were fine. I gave them to Jean while you were out.” He smiles as I wrinkle my nose at the name of my older brother. It was just easier to explain to Jean that I was alive. I know he can at least hold a secret. Ada couldn’t, and I didn’t want mom making a big deal of it.

 

“Who’s sick?” I ask quietly, clenching to Armin’s hand, refusing to let him let go. He offers a sad smile, using his free hand to ruffle my hair.

 

“It’s Ada..” He said softly. “They say he’s active enough, and it’s like he hasn’t changed, but he does cough and he has a pretty high fever. His skin rashes up a bit, but… they say he’s okay. Jean found something though, and he wants to show you it. I’ll take you over there when you are better.”

 

I open my mouth to say that I’m okay now. I know that if Jean wants me, it has to be important. He pretty much hates me. I honestly don’t know why, but through the years he has softened to me. That’s all that matters, I suppose.

 

I argue with Armin, arguing and eventually begging and pleading to let me see Jean tonight. It had to be important, and though I would probably never admit it, it would be comforting to see my older brother.

 

Reluctantly, Armin comes to an agreement with me, the long conversations of bribery and begging finally getting to him. He says that if Mikasa says I am safe to go I can leave. Or in two days from today, whichever comes sooner. Of course, the last part was my doing. Of course I want to see Jean as soon as possible. Not that I liked him or anything. He’s annoying.

 

I look hopefully at Mikasa, who has been wearing a small smile since Armin and I’ve been arguing. She looks beautiful, and my green eyes widen as I look at her. As if realizing my sudden obsession, her smile vanishes, and my heart stings, knowing I was the one to take her smile away. However, she just scoffs.

 

“And you are no where near being ready to go anywhere.” She says with a teasing smirk, and I can’t help but to huff irritatedly. I just know that Armin and Mikasa will have this animosity against letting me take risks. Despite my mock annoyance, I’m jubilant by their compassion.

 

I roll my eyes, letting out a groan. “You guys are just going to team up on me from now on, won’t you?” Armin grins and nods, and the sheer happiness he carries is enough to make me smile as well. He looks over at Mikasa, who seems to have caught the Armin-smiling-disease, and also smiles softly. They nod simultaneously, and I just chuckle.

 

Armin moves slightly, gently forcing my head back on the pillow, pulling some blankets over me. He kisses my forehead gently, but I can feel my heat rise. He blushes as he moves away, murmuring something about more water for me.

 

Mikasa lets out a chuckle at the exchange of contact, coming over to me and gently kissing me. My eyes widen in surprise, but I can’t do much, her hands pinning my biceps down. Not that I would do anything. I hear footsteps and I gently nip Mikasa, trying to tell her to move, but she doesn’t. By looking around Mikasa, I see a surprised Armin, but he hides the emotion, along with the sadness and longing. I guess I have a habit to look at details.

 

He smiles weakly. “Looks like you two hit it off,” he says cheerfully, and I bite my lip as Mikasa pulls away. Her grey eyes flash at me as she turns, her long black hair swooping behind her.

 

The silence between Armin and I is stifling, and I shift awkwardly. I hear Mikasa, running through the house.

 

"Quick, quick, get out. There are police patrols coming... Use the back door to sneak away. There's a bar on the border of Ruby and Obsidian; meet me there at 1900. Now go! Go!" She pushes us, and Armin is helping me up, letting me lean on him. My side stings but I keep going. Mikasa fusses with the blankets and pillows, throwing them on a couch and turning on a tv as she sits down to lean on it. As we leave, I hear them knocking on the front door.

 

Armin somehow leads me to back alleyways, that continue onwards to crowded areas. Through street vendors and customers we move, smiling. We hold hands, so we don't lose each other. A street vendor offers us bread, telling me to share it with my little brother. I smile, half at the generosity and half for the fact that people think we are siblings.

 

Though, with my bleached blond hair, it's not too far off. As if seeing my tension, Armin stands on his toes and gently slides a brown beanie over my head, tugging it down firmly, as if proving a point.

 

My shoulders fall as I understand what he's saying, and I pout at him. He just smirks, and I know he's not actually angry.

 

"Seriously, Eren. This is like the fifth time this week..." He says with exasperation, and I can't help but to smile.

 

"You know I don't mean too," I purr happily, ruffling his hair. He reaches up to take my hand away, letting out a teasing hiss noise.

 

I instead grin and wrap my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer, slighting hip bumping him.

 

He smiles, laughing a bit. He then looks up at something, and I look up as well, curious as to what could've possibly stolen his attention from me.

 

There's someone standing on a bench, arms outstretched. I realize it's the Daily Gossiper, and I roll my eyes.

 

People like these are spread out all around the poor sectors, who basically make up for our lack of newspapers. We are too busy working and providing for the rich sectors, we don't have the resources nor time to print such articles.

 

The man on the bench continues, quiet murmurs from the audience as they listened. He goes on and on, but I hear one phrase.

 

"... Military officials are now willing to sell plague vaccinations." There are loud uproars from the audience, and I'm sure they are interested. As am I. "However, they are only interested in selling to one individual. They say they know the individual is injured, and to come to the one-minute-place in two days time!"

 

Armin's hands tightens on mine, but he offers no emotion on his face. I squeeze it back gently. The military... Such an easily placed trap, but to have it executed by the Daily Gossiper. Perhaps the military is getting smarter.

 

I lick my lips as Armin and I continue. The one-minute-place? Boy does that bring back memories. A year or so ago, I received a bribe from a security guard. He had caught me, but he had a surprising amount of interest in how I worked. He promised to not tell anyone about my failed break-in if and only if I could break-in again in one week, in less than a minute. If I didn't come a week later, or I failed, he said he would use video footage against me or whatnot. I agreed.

 

So for that entire week, Armin and I found ways into their system, taking our time to actually figure out the system instead of trying a blackout, which was out first ordeal, but for some reason, failed.

 

And in exactly a week, I broke into that building, took their money, and left, all under a minute. The person watched me, his eyes wide. He was the only guard that wasn't taken out prior, or, more likely, not one who received a fake call from their boss telling them to go out and take a drink; relax a bit.

 

That was just Armin. He's a babe.

 

The guard begged me to kill him, but I shook my head. I know that he will probably get punished if Trost walked in and stole and the guard let him go. I mean, he had ONE job. But killing never was, nor will be a thing I do. Sure, I do what it takes to get out of situations, but I've never killed anyone!

 

Instead, I handcuffed him and ankle cuffed him, gave him a few bruises to make it seem realistic, de-armed him (of course with gloves) and gagged him.

 

I nodded and left, money in tow. Armin and I bought ourselves good things with that. Our oven, for one. We also bought new clothing and weapons. An electric bomb to help us with another scheme. However, that's a different story.

 

Armin looked at me after we walked a few minutes away from the gossip circle. "The one-minute-place... That's you. They are trying to trap you."

 

I nod slowly. "I know, Armin." My green eyes meet his determinedly, and anger rises in his expression.

 

"You will not think about going, Eren." He says firmly. "You will not think about it, and you certainly will not go." He clenches his teeth, and I look down.

 

"I won't." I say softly, looking into his blue eyes. My free hand gently rubs his jaw, and he smiles at me.

 

He's such a nice kid... I've always thought about trying to find a family to take him in. He deserves to be in school, learning about engineering and hacking and his other interests.

 

But I know then that he would be monitored by the Democracy, and if they found out he had worked with me, he would be done for. They would execute him, at my fault.

 

And then there's the fact that I can't leave him. I couldn't bear to walk one day without him. The years before him were so lonely...

 

I could always see my family from a distance, but I could never see them. Comfort them after dad's death, be there when it was getting tough. I envy Jean for his ability to do that. But I know it has to be this way.

 

But to lie, to the person that's everything to me... I should've told him I was going. He smiles so warmly at me, holding me close.

 

"I knew you wouldn't make the wrong decision," he said softly, leaning into my side. I simply force a smile at him, thinking to myself.

 

"You're right. I made the worst decision." My mind screams. I lied to Armin, and I am doing something he doesn't want.

 

My arm that was holding his hand moves to wrap itself around his back, and he leans into my shoulder. The action feels intimate, and I smile at Armin. He's like my little brother, and I have to do this. When I know that my family will be okay, I'll leave them money, and then Armin and I can leave. We can go see if the settlements behind the wall exist.

 

We can be off the Democracy's grid. That's what we need. A new start where I'm not dead, and another one for Armin. Maybe he can be a top-class engineer. Or work hard and get a new score and work for the Democracy. That would be a good thing.

 

He looks over at me, a slightly worried look on his face. He knows me a bit too well. I just smile at him, leaning in close to him happily. I'm lucky to have him. His parents are bastards who would never realize this.

 

When Armin was little, he and his parents got along great, though they died when he was young. His grandfather was the next to care for Armin, and they, too, got along well. But when a job request from the government comes along, people go to long lengths to get to it. Then

 

Long story short, Armin was left here. Apparently, his grandfather didn't want hindrances. He made it seem like he was being forced to go, even leaving Armin the house and a few books.

 

How I found him in the alleyways, though. That's a fun story. The Survey Corps... Were separated. After the original legion was disbanded, I never saw Armin again. I was out into Quartz, and he said he lived in Talc. He thought it was ironic. The weakest rock.

 

But Talc, on the other edge of Ruby (as Obsidian is on the western edge), is hardly a distance to cross. When it was murmured along the sector that someone who was rather famous in the Survey Corps, and in fact, one of the most controversial, had died, people talked. It spread like wildfire, and even earned its way to the Jumbotrons on the sector skyscrapers.

 

Armin knew my family was in Ruby, as I've told him before. He had come to grieve with them, eventually deciding to stay. He found his grandfather's house lonely and the thought of it made him angry.

 

Though my family offered him a home, he refused to be a "burden" and though my family tried to convince him he wasn't, he didn't listen. He still never does.

 

One of the first thing I did when I got out of the morgue was check on my family. I was hiding just behind the nearest alleyway, looking over. Armin was walking harmlessly by, and realizing it was him, I clapped my right hand over his mouth and his left around his waist.

 

He but me and made muffled screams, but they all stopped within a few seconds. I set him down gently, and his eyes widened when he turned to look at me. He looked at me in shock, whispering my name. Though my hair was turning blond, it was only blond at the roots, it’s normal brown at the ends.

 

He firmly grabbed my wrist, starting to pull me to the house. I quickly pull back, pulling him with me. “No,” I had whispered. I had explained to him that to my family I was dead forever. However, Jean seemed to have noticed that Armin was standing in an alley for no reason, and had gone out to investigate. He caught me, and had gotten angry at me. Told me that I had caused trauma for the family. Though I did feel a bit upset for causing a big deal, I was more happy that I was alive.

 

From that day on, Armin and I were off the screens of the Democracy. We are uncontrollable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh okay so to clear up confusion
> 
> \- The poor sectors are this:
> 
> Northernmost sector - Obsidian (also the richest of the poor) (borders on Quartz)  
> To the right of that (Eastern) - Quartz (middle ground)  
> To the south - Talc (borders on the side of Quartz) (poorest)  
> To the west - Stone (middle ground)
> 
> Rich sectors will come later 8).  
> Relating to Eren/Armin/Mikasa relationship:  
> Eren and Armin have always been best friends.  
> Eren doesn't know Mikasa.  
> Armin knows Mikasa due to... *SPOILER ALERT BEEPS*
> 
> Sorry for the late and off-day update! My classes moved to NEXT week, so I decided to post this this week instead of taking up another week.
> 
> However, my next update will be late.  
> And my summer is packed, so updates will most likely be EVERY OTHER WEEK.  
> Stay updated on my tumblr!  
> www.hollikyo.tumblr.com


End file.
